Puer Magi Hiro Magica
by Holyquill
Summary: Kyubey switched from Magical Girls to boys. Why is that? How will they fare against the witches?
1. Newcomers

A young blonde boy with his arms crossed walks down the street surrounded by dozens of businessmen, his face turned to the ground so no one would look at him. He walks to a bench and sits on it, his face covered in tears. No matter how many times he wiped them, they always came back.The young boy hiccupped frantically and covered even more his head, when he suddenly heard a voice.

"What a poor sap you are!" echoed in his mind. He rose his head and searched, only to find people walking around as they already were. The boy lowered his head and kept on crying.

Suddenly, he felt a little paw at his thigh and looked at it. It was an animal, or so it seemed. It had white shiny fur, small ears and longer ears dropping out of those tiny ears with pink fur at the end. His red eyes were intensely looking at the boy's eyes, but could pierce to his soul. He talked without opening his mouth.

Kyuubei: What do you wish for, little boy?

I wish…to not have surprises.

* * *

January 1st

Vacations were ending at Mitakihara and every student was returning to its already known places, except for three. They were all transferring to the same school and neither had any knowledge of it or about one another.As the redheaded, spiky haired entered the school, a dark haired and quiet student was sitting in a bench near the reception.

"Oh, another new student? At least you got here early." the dark haired said, not even looking to the newcomer's face. "Name's Takashi, join me as our butts become squares as we await for the third newcomer. The recepcionist said all of us needed to be here before our tour began."

The redhead became shy and sit. He scratched his head and gulped, until Takashi looked at him.

Takashi: You could introduce yourself.

"Oh, I'm Raiden!"

Takashi: I suppose you heard lots of jokes about your name. I'm sorry about that.

Raiden: It's ok, you were the best about that.

The third student arrived, sweating and bowing, almost dropping his yellow student hat.

"I apologize! You must have awaited for me! I deeply apologize!

Raiden: I'm Raiden and he's Takashi, what about you?

"I'm Hayato!"

Takashi: Ironic. Where's the reception helper? That Hiro she talked about…

Hiro: That would be me!

Hiro appeared smiling and scratching his blonde head. Takashi was bored and got up quickly. Raiden was hearing Hayato's gossip about the helper being late as if it was planned previously.

Hiro: First of all, I'd like to welcome you to Mitakihara Middle School. It's a pretty big school, so let's start the tour….

Hiro stopped a little as he read the hours in his watch. He gulped.

Hiro: Right about now, since classes start in half hour!

Hiro and the newcomers strolled throughout the school, showing where the infirmary was, the bathrooms, the lunch hall, everything. Hiro stopped at the first year's classroom and checked his watch again, showings ten minutes before starting the classes.

Hiro: So, where you guys came from?

None of them answered. Takashi just looked to his shoulder, Raiden started whistling and Hayato hid his face under his hat. Hiro smiled shyly.

Hiro: Ok, let's put the past behind us. What do you enjoy the most?

Takashi's eyes lit up and he quickly began speaking.

Takashi: I really enjoy light novels, especially courtoom drama!

Raiden: Well, guess I could say I enjoy fighting games? Yeah, seems accurate!

Hayato kept his face hidden under his hat.

Hiro: Well, since you are being so mysterious, I'll say it. I enjoy spending time with the ones I love the most, being them my friends or…

A blonde girl with two golden locks walked pass him with a smile on her face. Hiro became the quietest he ever was during that whole 20 minutes stroll and his face turned the brightest red which could rival any tomato. Hiro coughed and ignored that his face was still as red as it could possibly be.

Hiro: So, Hayato? What about you?

Hayato put his hat in his head and started to think. Hiro could not hear a single word that left his mouth, as he noticed something in Hayato's neck: a red circle, inside an orange diamond with a few minor details. It was quite discreet, but Hiro should have noticed sooner: That was a witch's kiss. The bell rang, classes were about to start and his palms became sweaty.

Hiro: Oh heavens, the time! I'll talk to you three later!

Hiro got away so quickly the trio got scared, but they paid no attention to that. As they entered the class and introduced themselves, they quickly forgot Hiro's sprint.

Classes ended and everyone went home smiling, except for Hayato. Hayato got home really late, the sun had set three hours ago and he finally got home. Quickly went to the kitchen and later to his bedroom. As his tears grew, his desire to live decreased. He quickly thrust the cooking knife to his stomach, but another hand got in the way. He felt the smell of lavender and felt the blood dripping near him. As he looked to the hand's owner, he was astonished. Hiro had thousands of different close-quarters weapons in his back and a tarot cloth covering his body as a poncho. The tarot cloth was purple, it had many stars and constelations changing from time to time and different roman numbers fading in and out from random spots. The tarot cloth he wore was basically the universe in a simple piece of cloth. Hiro also wore white pants and black boots that covered his calfs.

Hiro: Could you put that away, please?

Hayato removed the knife from Hiro's hand and started bowing, but Hiro stopped him. Holding him by his shoulders, Hiro hugged him. Hayato was paralyzed at first, but started hugging Hiro back and crying.

Hayato: I'm so sorry!

Hiro: Don't be, it's ok.

Hayato: I was so weak!

Hiro: Sometimes we have to be strong for others.

Hiro let go of the hug and the wound on the back of his hand kept bleeding.

Hiro: Oh, lemme fix this!

Hiro sit on the floor and put a hand inside his cloth, grabbing a bandage. He wrapped his hand quickly and tore the bandage with his teeth. Hayato was in awe.

Hiro: Mind if I ask you a question?

Hayato: Ask away!

Hiro: Which was your path to school today?


	2. Witches are weird

Hayato nods, understanding Hiro's request. They both leave quietly through the front door, hearing only the wind following them, and hit the road, on foot.

Hayato kept rubbing his arms with his hands so he could get warmer. Noticing that, Hiro hugged him and they kept walking.

Hiro: I can't give you my cloth, it possesses my weapons and tools of trade. I may need those.

Hayato: Oh, it's ok, I'm getting used to the cold.

Hiro's hand glowed in a warm shade of orange. Hayato looked and sought an egg shaped orange object. Taking a deep breath, Hiro looked at Hayato and smiled.

Hiro: Things may be kind of worrying now, but relax. I can handle it.

Hayato: What are you talking about?

Hiro started apparently scratching his back, but instead he pulled a grey foldable scythe, with a gear dividing its blade and the snaith. Hiro slashed forward and a rectangular portal opened. Hiro looked at the portal constantly.

Hiro: Go home! I'll be safe.

Hayato: What? I can't do this!

Hiro: There's a distinct difference between "can" and "having to".

Hiro looked angrily at Hayato, but smiled afterwards.

Hiro: The first one is also where you put food!

Hiro jumped at the portal, leaving Hayato alone to head home. He couldn't allow the witch to escape and hoard more victims. Hayato, as the extremely obedient high school student he is, follows Hiro inside the portal.

There were already aftermaths of confront: oddly-shaped monsters lying on the floor, struggling to get back on their feet. As Hayato proceeded, he found a tiny square with a triangle for a mouth. He tried to pet it, but it grew in size, becoming bigger than a house. His mouth unfolded itself to reveal a diamond shaped mouth ready to gobble down on Hayato, which was paralyzed in fear.

Quickly, a blade pierced the square's body and ran across it, dividing it. Hiro appeared behind the monster with a disappointed face.

Hiro: May I ask what are you doing here?

Hayato: Oh, I got lost heading home!

Hiro: I know I am a bad liar, but you take the prize.

Hayato: What's this place?

Hiro sighed, giving up completely. Both of them walked through the witch's labyrinth and Hiro explained everything he knew about witches. At the end of the explanation, Hayato kept running his fingers in his neck.

Hayato: So this explains my behavior.

Hiro: Yes and no. If you were truly on the brink of committing suicide because of the witch, you wouldn't have restored consciousness.

Hayato gulped as Hiro opened the door to the witch's room. There it was, smiling with a diamond shaped mouth. Enormous, a rectangular regular body with no legs, long rectangular arms, its circular head kept rotating endlessly as Hiro approached.

**Geometricia**

The head stopped spinning and the witch lunged forward, towards Hiro who kept calmly advancing. Hayato screeched in fear, but Hiro looked forward and quickly leapt out of the witch's path, making it fall on the floor.

The witch stood up and drew a triangle in the sky. Once the triangle was done, the witch grabbed it and used the shape as self-sustaining shuriken chaingun, throwing them at Hiro's direction.

Hiro kept blocking with no fear in his heart, each and every triangle fell and pierced the floor. Geometricia stopped it's attack and quickly rose their hands, making tons of slim, triangle faced worms which appeared from the holes the shuriken left. Hiro was surrounded by enemies as Geometricia lowered their hands, making every worm lounge at Hiro's position.

Hayato could barely see, the worms left a smoke cloud. Geometricia turned around and looked directly at Hayato's soul. A stone hit the witch's head and they looked behind. Hiro was atop the worm mountain with a few scratches and blood on his scythe. Hiro kept smiling and Geometricia lunged in his direction once again. As the witch became near, Hiro's eyes were filled with static as he jumped with his arms in the air, lowering them at the exact moment the attack would hit the witch's head. As the scythe slowly slid across the target, Hiro's eyes became normal again. The labyrinth began to crumble on its own feeble existence as Hiro walked towards Hayato. Hiro looked at Hayato's neck and the witch's kiss was gone. A sigh of relief from Hiro showed Hayato that he was ok.

Hiro: So, what will you do when you arrive home?

Hayato: Try to find a psychiatrist in the area, take care of my self-esteem and much more to take care of myself.

Hiro: Well, yeah, but not only that. You will also think this is all a dream.

Hayato: Why would I?

Hiro's eyes had static again, but for a brief moment this time. Hiro sighed and turned Hayato around, in the direction of his house.

Hiro: Go, you should sleep.

Hayato: No, I shouldn't! That was awesome!

Hayato turned around and Hiro was nowhere to be found. If he looked closely at the garbage can nearby, he could have seen Hiro who was poorly hidden. Hayato gave up and headed home. Hiro sighed and he looked at his lap, where a white thingie with red dots for eyes was looking at his face. The animal pointed to where he was fighting.

Kyubei: Don't forget the grief seed.

Hiro: Oh yeah! I'll get it.

Hiro ran towards his battle grounds, with Kyubei now on his shoulder, and searched the floor until he found a gried seed. He looked at his orange soul gem and it barely had any darkness.

Hiro: Ok, I'll keep this one for later.

Kyubei: I sense great potential. What do you say?

Hiro's eyes glitched yet again, but he answered Kyubei in a calm voice as he put the grief seed in his pocket.

Hiro: No. Not yet at least. Maybe after tomorrow's witch? I am not completely sure.

Kyubei: I hate waiting. I have more important things to do than being your pet.

Hiro: Oh, got it, noted. No more sliced apple for you.

Kyubei: I don't understand human hatred.

Hiro: Let's go home. I need to make a pie.

Kyubei: And feed me sliced apple.

The next day, Hiro came early to school carrying a box. He passed the newcomers' classroom and the trio looked at him. Hiro noticed and waved at them with his huge, contagious smile.

Takashi: So, you said he saved you last night?

Hayato: Yeah, he surely did!

Raiden: I still don't know what a witch kiss is, then again, I don't know much about kisses in general.

Takashi: I was raised to take things with a grain of salt, so you don't have me convinced.

Hayato: Please believe me!

Takashi looked at Hayato's eyes, which were trembling with the tears forming themselves.

Takashi: You're an awesome actor.

Hayato: Thanks, I used to participate in many plays when I was younger.

Takashi: The answer is still no.

Raiden kept scratching his chin until he had an idea.

Raiden: Guys, what if we followed him?

Takashi: Sorry, don't want to be rude to the person who showed us the school.

Takashi had hatred in his eyes, makin both Raiden and Hayato's spine chill.

Hayato: However, it's only a matter of being caught or not.

Raiden: Exactly!

The trio looked at the wall, near the writing board. The clock showed that twenty minutes remained until the classes could begin.

Takashi: Hayato.

Hayato: Takashi?

Takashi: You have the remainder of the day to convince me, or else I won't believe you for the rest of this endeavor. I'll put an alarm in my cell phone, it will ring at about 5 minutes before classes start. Have I made myself clear?

Raiden almost could see a faint smile in Takashi's face as Hayato cheered.

Hayato: Of course! Let's go!

Hayato led the group and followed Hiro's trail. He walked very slowly, so it wasn't the hardest of tasks. The trio reached a corner and spied on it, while Hiro talked embarrassed to Mami Tomoe, laughing and scratching his head.

Mami: Why are the bags under your eyes so dark?

Hiro: Had a rough night of sleep. Couldn't sleep while the best person in the world had not tasted my special cinnamon apple pie!

Hiro kneeled in front of Mami and extended the box to her. Mami picked it and, surprised, opened it. Barely removing the lid made the smell fill her nose and made her slightly moan in pleasure of the pie that was offered to her. She closed the box with the most pure smile on her face as Hiro stood up in both his feet.

Mami: Well, this explains your injury.

Hiro: It's not that bad, really, no need to worry!

Mami touched Hiro's hand and he felt a little pain, but feigned as if it was a lot more. Mami put his hand in her face and smiled at him, making Hiro's heart skip a beat. An alarm clock sounded trough the almost silent school and Hiro looked straight to the origin of the sound, surprising the trio. Raiden felt goosebumps, Hayato sweat coldly and Takashi gulped.

Mami: What was that?

Hiro: Nothing that important. Sorry if I'm trembling.

Suddenly the school could be felt trembling. No one panicked, but one or other student had to use a wall or something as a support. The quake wasn't the biggest or scariest, it was quite tame.

Mami: Oh my, you've shaken the entire school.

Mami laughed politely and Hiro's face became a deeper red. Hayato got pulled by the group as they rushed to get to the classroom. There were two minutes remaining and they successfully sit like they were there the whole time.

Raiden: Nothing out of the ordinary.

Takashi: His admiration for that goldilocks girl is quite adorable.

Hayato: I can't understand! He was so heroic yesterday!

Raiden: Maybe you're jealous of Goldilocky?

The teacher arrived in the classroom and it was all the proof that Hayato needed. His square-like face was forgettable, but his rectangular body and triangle shaped mouth were unmistakable. The teacher opened its mouth and yawned like a kid waking up too early.

Teacher: Sorry, I almost got late. I'm your geometry professor, and I hope to be the best to you! Let's start by opening our books at page 5.

Hayato tapped, quite violently, the shoulders of both his new friends and his smile was the biggest ever. Raiden got hurt and Takashi simply held his hand.

Hayato: That's it! That's the witch!

Hayato rose his hand and Takashi tried to get him to lower it, but the teacher noticed it.

Teacher: Please, share your thoughts.

Hayato: Why do you look so tired, teacher?

Teacher: Well, nothing much. Just some bad thoughts about a student that didn't understood my lessons must have left me awake. No need to be worried.

Hayato: Understandable teacher!

Hayato lowered his hand and exhaled the most smug filled aura in the world. His pride was so intense, it could be mistaken for a Fullmetal Alchemist character. Takashi looked in his eyes wanting an answer.

Raiden: What did this prove?

Hayato: Hiro told me that humans that are drowned in sorrow can become witches. Their powers and appearances are related to their sadness, but most of them don't come back to their human selves.

Takashi: And you expect us to believe in a coincidence?

The quake appeared again, but still as weak as before. The class was not that interesting to take notes.

Lunchtime happened. The trio tried to find Hiro again, but couldn't find him anywhere. However, they did found Mami, with the happiest expression on her face. Hayato bowed before her and made the other two do the same, forcing their shirts downwards.

Hayato: Excuse me senpai-sama, but have you perhaps seem Hiro? It's totally ok if you haven't! If you wish to hit us with a car, that would be fine too, miss!

Mami smiled and thought about it a little before giving her answer.

Mami: If he's nowhere to be found, maybe he's in the rooftop? We used to hang out there a lot!

Hayato bowed once again and his friends followed, afraid of his strength.

Hayato: I appreciate your help!

Hayato pulled his friends and Mami smiled as the sweet smell of apples and cinnamon kept entering her nose. She took a bite of a piece of pie and was filled with happiness.

They reached the rooftop and Hayato looked calmly through the barely open door. He quickly sought a frame of Hiro, in his magical uniform, entering a portal. He then opened the door and proudly showed the portal to Raiden and Takashi. The portal seemed like a crack on the earth's surface, like a powerful earthquake.

Takashi: What's this supposed to prove?

Raiden: I'm not gonna enter it.

Hayato: It's safe! Believe me!

Hayato jumped through the portal. Raiden and Takashi looked at each other, shrugged and jumped through the portal.

They were falling to the ground, quickly, as if there was no ground. Hayato kept screaming, Raiden looked everywhere, surprised at the lava pouring, the moles' corpses flowing through it and Takashi was completely pissed.

Takashi: I can't believe I died because of you!

Hiro looked up and sought the rookies falling to their deaths. He smiled, because he is physically incapable of doing anything else other than smile. He put his hand inside his cloth and pulled a deck of cards, which had brownish backs and black stars covering them. Hiro flipped through some cards until he found one that left him satisfied.

Hiro: Major Arcana, Chariot!

As he yelled, light emanated from the card and five powerful beams of light were shot backwards, towards the trio. The beams made them approach each other and when the light dissipated, they were inside a chariot, pulled by two beautiful dark haired Pegasus. They were safe, and kept following Hiro. The witch appeared, it had the mouth of a catfish and the body of a strong man, muscly but not a bodybuilder strong, a respectful strong, using only a leathery underwear and posing to its heart's content.

**Namazu**

The witch punched the ground violently and rocks fell from the layers of earth, trying to hit Hiro. The magical boy searched through his uniform and found a katana. He whistled at the find and started slashing the rocks that came near him. He ignored the chariot and the ones inside it, who obviously could be seem cheering for him. As Hiro got closer to the ground and to the witch, he turned around and aimed his landing on his catfish head.

However, things are not as easy as they should be.

The catfish face had whiskers, tiny at first but they extended themselves once they noticed danger. They tried to tie Hiro, but he quickly slashed the whiskers. They started bleeding and the catfish face started crying, but still could punch the sky in Hiro's route.

However, things are not as easy as they should be, even for villains.

As the punch was being sent in Hiro's direction, he flipped in the air and used his Katana to both make a tiny wound in his opponent and to evade his attack. Hiro started running down his hand and grabbed his katana with both hands. The other muscly hand came to stop him, but Hiro cut it off and ran faster, as to avoid the hand falling.

Hiro arrived at the witch's neck and as usual with every witch you face, he ripped his neck with a clean slash of his sword. The witch fell to the ground and the earth started uniting itself again and the illusion started fading away. The chariot reached the ground and Hiro smiled at the crew.

Hiro: Oh you three! I should have known.

* * *

Kyubei: Are you completely sure? This wish is kind of simple and you have so much potential!

Blonde boy: Then use my potential in others! I wish to not have surprises anymore!


	3. Become a puella magi, Hayato

Hiro walked away from the chariot as it began to fade into light again. He searched through the dirt as the labyrinth faded and found a grief seed. He picked the seed and put it into his pocket and kept searching. Hayato ran towards him once the chariot completely disappeared.

Hayato: No human came back?

Hiro only waved his head. As he looked at his soul gem, Kyubei appeared in his shoulder, as if he was there the entire time. Takashi and Raiden followed Hayato but apparently didn't notice Kyubei. Kyubei jumped to Hayato's shoulder with ease as Hiro started scratching his chest.

Hiro: Kyubei, why do I feel pain?

Kyubei: Oh, haven't I told you? I make wishes come true, but I also have mine to fulfill.

Hiro: Another one of those clauses? This explains a lot…

Hayato: Hiro, who's this?

Kyubei: I believe you heard him saying my name, but the manners inside me are the greatest. I'm Kyubei, the one who gave Hiro his powers through a wish. Do you, perhaps, want to become as strong as he is?

Hayato: He battled the witch with ease, I doubt he needs help.

Kyubei looked at Hiro's static eyes while he understood that now he had breasts. Kyubei sighed and closed his eyes. After this dramatically long pause, Kyubei jumped at Hiro's shoulder again and looked at Hiro's eyes while the static faded away.

Kyubei: You should use the seed. Your gem is the only one in Mitakihara.

Hiro summoned his soul gem and it was a little darker than before, but the orange was still intense.

Hiro: I'm sure I can handle three of four more witches.

Hiro tapped his right pocket and he felt grief seeds there. As he tapped his pocket, he felt a weaker quake under his feet, almost unnoticeable, since the trio didn't noticed.

Hiro: The only weird thing are my breasts… Guess they are breasts.

Hiro touched his soul gem and returned to his normal, school uniform self. He touched his rack and felt no breasts, making his smile a bit more serious.

Raiden: You were awesome Hiro! Like a true hero!

Takashi: Your fighting style lacks polishing, but it had results nonetheless.

Hiro: Oh, I don't strive for polishing shit!

Hiro had the biggest smile on his face as he walked towards the exit of the rooftop, as if the endless fall didn't removed them from their original starting place. Takashi followed, along with Hayato. Raiden was immobile looking at the ground from the rooftop, noticing a mole-like creature. He shook his head, afraid of what he sought being an illusion, and followed the group.

After the classes ended, Hiro awaited outside of the school's only exit to talk to the trio. As they exited the school and sought him, they all felt a sense of dread. Hiro turned to them and smiled. What else would he do?

Hiro: So, anyone noticed something strange? Out of the ordinary?

Takashi and Hayato were clueless, but Raiden had a suspicion.

Raiden: Oh, I've seen something after your fight.

Hiro: A tiny version of the witch I've fought?

Raiden: Wait, how do you…?

Hiro: I've felt a little shaky after my fight. My blood pressure was ok, and I had no signs of dizziness. Now I have to find this familiar, or else it could become that thing I've fought.

Hayato: But you've destroyed that thing with ease! Why bother?

Hiro's smile trembled and he sighed. He looked at each one in their eyes before proceeding.

Hiro: What has Hayato told you guys?

Takashi: Apparently not enough, we barely had time to talk about your heroic acts.

Hiro: Well, first things first, I'm not a hero.

Hiro started walking west of his position and Hayato started following him.

Raiden: Where do you think you're going?

Hayato: Learn more about the epidemics in our rotten world!

Takashi: This is not the safest thing to do.

Hayato: And why should I care? Hiro can protect me!

Hiro's eyes had static for a brief moment and he sighed in relief. Hiro looked back at Hayato and shaked his head.

Hiro: These aren't manners. I'll handle this and you'll handle homework.

Hayato: You know I won't.

Hiro exposed his soul gem and transformed in front of Hayato's eyes. Hiro rotated around itself with his arms in the air, an orange silhouette. His fingers poked the heavens and stars appeared at his fingertips, which he carried to his body, one at his shoulder, one at his elbow, one at his hip and two at his back as he hugged himself. Jumping in the air, Hiro picked the nocturnal sky and ripped it, as if he removed cloth from the very fabric of space and covered himself with it. The Andromeda constellation appeared in the night sky and Hiro touched 4 of its stars, still spinning. The stars united as they drew closer to Hiro and expanded into light and twenty two more focused rectangles of light. The beam of light covered Hiro's legs and the rectangles gained colors and started spinning around Hiro, which had open arms. The light made his boots and pants and he finished with all of his tarot cards facing Hayato and posing with two victory signs.

Hayato had a gaping mouth the entire time and applauded Hiro as he finished. However, Hiro wasn't persuaded. He picked a card which showed a Kyubey dropping water from a jar inside another jar at the ground, guarded by a sitting Kyubey.

Hiro: This is Temperance. If you don't go home by your own, I'll make you go home.

Hiro tossed the card in the air and the light engulfed Hayato for a brief second, vanishing and revealing Hayato with a blank expression. Hayato turned around and walked away, probably heading home.

Hiro looked in front and already found a mole trying to dig a hole in the streets. Hiro quickly snatched its tail and searched for a weapon in his dress, finding a short knife which he used to stab the mole's neck, making it vaporize.

Hiro: Awful, but gets the job done. Now I need to remove the spell on Hayato.

Hiro started heading the other way, but felt another tremor. His eye gathered static again and he browsed through his cards and found one which had Kyubey sleeping and another Kyubey at each corner, looking at the sleeping one.

Hiro: Major Arcana, The World!

As Hiro threw the card in the sky, it expanded to a blue map of Mitakihara, focused on Hiro's location. Then some white dots started appearing on the map, slowly but started to spread.

Hiro: Oh, oh my, oh that's awful!

Suddenly there were lots of dots near Hayato and his group. Hiro bit his lower lip and memorized the route to them.

Hiro: Oh no, you won't!

As Hiro tried to walk backwards, his eye static came back and he retreated a step, before a mole got him by his feet. The mole looked like it was made out of post it notes. Kyubey appeared in Hiro's shoulder with a yawn.

Kyubey: Now I'll recruit that stubborn one?

Hiro: You will, now go!

Hiro slashed the mole quickly and looked at the map, seeing dozens of moles near his spot. Kyubey left his shoulder and started running towards Hayato's position.

Raiden: You're awfully quiet, Hayato.

Hayato kept walking forward. Takashi quickened its pace and looked straight inside Hayato's eyes, seeing its pure whiteness made a chill run through its spine.

Takashi: Hayato? Are ya there?

Takashi started shaking his friend, but his blank expression maintained. The trio felt a small quake and Raiden started looking everywhere.

Raiden: Do you think it's the witch?

Takashi: I hope not. Hiro seems nowhere.

Kyubey arrived at the scene and now everyone was capable of seeing him. He jumped on Hayato's shoulder and looked at his marble eyes.

Kyubey: This is surely something.

The earth started to crack and Raiden tried to slap Kyubey out of Hayato's shoulder, but his soulless stare made Raiden stop in his tracks.

Kyubey: Is this how you treat someone willing to help?

Takashi: We won't be able to get much help with him like this.

The cracks on the floor became bigger and roars could be heard from underground.

Kyubey: Slap him.

Raiden: What?

Kyubey: Not you, mister Takashi. He seems physically stronger

The cracks began to open and claws started appearing from inside.

Four moles jumped out to attack Hiro, but his swift maneuvers made him hit every single one of them and they evaporated in thin air. He was sweating and worried while he looked at his map. There were dozens of enemies coming his way. He extended his arm and his soul gem was starting to get darkened. Hiro gulped and searched inside his poncho for a grief seed, but his hand stumbled in something else. Something comfy, something round and his.

Hiro: Ok, these are definitely breasts.

Hiro's worried expression turned into a smile of self-love. Moles approached him from all his sides, but his smiling face as he slashed all of his opponents limbs was the last thing they sought before turning into dust.

Hayato: Ow! Why is my face so hot?

Takashi hid his hand and Hayato's hand accidentally hit Kyubey while searching his own face to caress. Hayato apologized to Kyubey by bowing, making Kyubey hit the floor. Moles started to get out of the hole.

Kyubey: No time to wait! Sign your contract and become a magical girl!

Hayato: Will I have the same problems Hiro has?

Kyubey: He has no problems whatsoever.

The moles got stuck on each other and there appeared to be two of them. Raiden hid himself behind Hayato and Takashi did the same with Kyubey, picking him from the ground to serve as a meat shield.

Hayato: I want to repay for what Hiro did to me!

Kyubey looked at Hayato with a puzzled expression.

Kyubey: Is this a wish?

Hayato: Of course it is!

Kyubey: Is Hiro teaching you guys how to make wishes? His was also awful. Anyway, you seem like you're in a hurry.

The moles got out of the hole and started advancing to the trio. Kyubey's ears extended themselves and pierced Hayato's chest, removing a green soul gem from him.

The moles ran towards the group and Hayato ran towards them, punching the first one and intimidating the other. Hayato had a white dress with rainbow ribbons all over it, a golden tiara on his head that revealed an enormous green braid from the top of his head to his waist and pink glittery gloves that left his fingers shown.

Raiden whistled and Takashi covered his face, afraid that the dress could show more than it should, but it never would. Hayato punched the other mole and it disappeared in thin air. Hayato quickly returned to its normal self, covered his head with his hat and ran home.

Raiden: Is he okay?

Takashi: Probably the shock made him flee like this.

Kyubey: But most importantly, there are no more minions now. Hiro must have finished off the remaining ones.

Raiden and Takashi look to each other and nod, in respect of Hiro's strength. Kyubey started walking towards Hiro general direction.

Later that night, Hayato still had the reddest of faces. He heard a knock on his window and when he turned, he sought Hiro in his casual school uniform. Hayato opened the window, but Hiro was still outside.

Hayato: Won't you come in?

Hiro: Do you feel comfortable with me coming in?

Hayato nodded and his face got a little whiter. He still had his hat on his head as Hiro approached him.

Hiro: Kyubey told me you did well, but I already knew that.

Hayato: You're not here because of this, are you?

Hiro: Of course not. How was your first transformation?

Hayato kept his head covered with his hands and remained silent. Hiro sighed and looked at the roof.

Hiro: Do you know why I'm so powerful?

Hayato uncovered his head a little bit and his eyes remained on Hiro. Hiro raised his hand and grabbed the air as if he picked something, making light condense and form a card in his hand. The card had a giant wheel at its center with a Kyubey on top of it and many more kyubeys: on the top left corner, a Kyubey with a book on top of his head; top right, a Kyubey with its paws inside the book; lower left, a Kyubey sleeping while using the open book as a pillow and in the lower right, a Kyubey using its tail to write on the book.

Hiro: This is the wheel of fortune. I always use it on the start of every day. It can either grant me more wisdom, more speed, more arm strength, more leg strength, more resistance or more stamina for the remainder of the day.

Hayato: Wow! That's how you became so powerful?

Hiro: No.

Hiro tossed the card out the window and looked directly at Hayato's face. What was Hiro doing? Smiling of course.

Hiro: I understood the nature of my wish and developed my fighting around it. I developed my tarot cards because of my wish. You need to understand the wish you made now that you face no danger.

Hayato: But I did well! I've killed the familiars!

Hiro: So why did you fled the scene afterwards?

Hayato: Because of my clothing…

Hiro started laughing, not so loud because his parents didn't knew Hiro was there, but Hayato got startled nonetheless.

Hiro: They are who you are. You should see no problem in them.

Hiro headed towards the window, leaving Hayato speechless while he strolled back to his house.

Hayato kept on watching Hiro go back to his home, but soon his soul gem started shining. Suddenly, Kyubey appeared out of nowhere.

Kyubey: It's a witch. You'll need its grief seed and Hiro knows it.

Hayato: But…

Kyubey: He trusts you.

Hayato started smiling, got his soul gem and ran away from home.


	4. Similar, yet different

January 20th

Hiro: Are you completely sure about this?

Hayato made a giant ring around Hiro using dirt. Both Hiro and Hayato had fought against some witches and Hayato mentioned the idea of sparring, but Hiro brushed the thought, unlike the new magical girl.

Kyubey: It may help you understand yourself a little better and even develop a fighting style, but your magical powers may go away.

Hiro: I have grief seeds, if you want I can give you some.

Hayato says nothing, just showing two grief seeds on his hand to Hiro. Hiro nodded and transformed into a magical girl right away.

Hiro: Before we start our fight, Kyubey, can we have a word?

Kyubey turned to Hiro with his soulless eyes and sit straight, straightening his pose.

Hiro: Can I make some adjustments to my magical girl uniform?

Kyubey: I know what you need and you'll get it the next time you transform. Now you should focus on training your beloved apprentice.

Hiro: Heard the boss, transform Hayato!

Hayato made a pink egg appear in his right hand and he tossed it in the air. He posed as a boxing fighter and punched with his left arm, riping his clothes with his right arm, being automatically replaced by his dress. Hayato punched with his right arm, only to rip his clothing with his left arm and have it replaced instantly. He kicked in front of him, light enveloping his foot being engulfed in light and receiving a knee high pink boot and the same with his other feet.

The egg fell on top of his head and cracked, its shell moving to both of Hayato's hands, covering them and making his gloves while the egg yolk spread over his head and formed his golden and shiny tiara. As for his finishing pose, he used both his open palms to support his smiling face, with an innocent right eye wink.

Hiro was scratching his back while searching for a weapon, but Hayato quickly leapt forward, charging a punch. Hiro only smiled towards his apprentice and Hayato's confidence waned. Once his foot hit the ground, Hayato leapt backwards.

Hiro: You have nothing to fear. I haven't used the wheel of fortune today.

Hayato: That's not it…

Hiro started walking towards Hayato and Hayato felt cold sweat dripping from his forehead. He gulped and almost choked on his own saliva.

Hiro: So, your weapon of choice are fists. You're basically a monk then.

Hayato: Guess you could say this, why do you ask?

Hiro stopped scratching his back and looked straight at Hayato's eyes with a sad expression. No, Hiro was smiling, as always. Why would Hiro do anything other than smile?

Hiro: A fair fight would only exist if I were to fight using fists, am I right?

Hayato: Not necessarily. Witches have different attacking patterns and all…

Hayato got interrupted by his own fear. Hiro leapt forward, charging a punch much like he was doing. Instinctively, he crossed his tiny arms to block, but Hiro stopped.

Hiro: Many witches attack in ways you can't simply defend, so you should focus on evading.

Hiro smiled and the smile gave Hayato a sense of security, which he shouldn't have. Hiro quickly lowered his body and rotated it with one of his legs extended, hitting Hayato's legs and making him fall. Hayato got up quickly and Hiro was already kind of far away from him. Hayato quickly ran towards Hiro, but Hiro drew a card.

The cards drawing was Kyubey with a sack in a stick, closed and apparently full. He was near an edge and looking down.

Hiro: Major Arcana, Fool!

The light blinded Hayato and he suddenly forgot what he was doing, even though his vision was not affected by the blinding light.

Hiro: Witches not only have offensive skills, most of them have support skills which may hinder you, so approach with caution. First learn what they do, then you should advance, especially since you're a close quarters combatant.

Hayato shook his head violently and remembered he was fighting against Hiro, who smiled at him.

Homura smiled faintly as Madoka opened the house's door to let her in. Homura politely removed her shoes before entering and Madoka showed the house to her.

Madoka: Uhm, so this is the hallway, I guess you know what one is anyway…

Homura laughed quietly and grabbed on Madoka's hand as they strolled through the house. Madoka's father gently caressed both Homura's and his daughter's hair and seemed to like Homura.

Homura: What about your mother?

Madoka: Oh, she'll come later, she usually leaves job and gets home or go drinking somewhere.

Homura: I understand.

They were at Madoka's room to finish homework and Homura sought some commotion outside the window, some blocks away. Homura tapped her body and her pockets until Madoka noticed.

Madoka: What's the problem?

Homura: I don't know. I think I've forgotten my materials and cell phone. What if my parents call?

Madoka: It's okay! You can come here later, I'll await!

Homura quickly and elegantly walked away from Madoka's house and started searching the commotion she sought.

Homura: I'm fairly certain I know who's causing this.

Hiro: You'll need faster reactions than that.

Hayato: You're bound to get tired if you fight for over ten minutes.

Kyubey: He's right, but you're fighting for only three.

Hiro busted in laughter and Hayato felt his face become red and warm, but Hiro's happiness toned down once he sought Homura in the distance. Hiro walked towards her, stepping out of the ring Hayato made.

Hayato: Ha! I've won!

Hiro: We are not fighting sumo!

Homura put some hair around her ear and the air kept on making it fluke behind her. Kyubey leapt to Hiro's shoulder as he calmly walked towards Homura.

Hiro: Is she okay?

Homura: Yes, she is, for now.

Hiro: Thank you again for what you've done.

Homura: How can you say this? I've cursed you!

Hiro: I can make my curse work for the best.

Homura's eyes dropped a tear while Hiro simply smiled because he is biologically structured to only smile.

Hiro: Take care of her. We can do it.

Homura: Don't forget to be safe.

Homura turned around and walked back to Madoka's house, Hiro looked at his soul gem and it was a tiny bit greyed. He picked a grief seed from his pocket.

Hiro: Hayato! We better stop for now. We have a witch to kill.

Hayato: Oh, ok. Where did she hatch?

Hiro: She didn't hatched yet.


	5. The nature of wishes

**November 10th**

Kyubey made a soul gem out of the young boy as he screamed in pain and fear. Then, when the boy picked the soul gem, his eyes had static all over them.

Boy: Oh.

He could see his future, after all, that's what he asked.

Boy: Oh no.

His eyes became normal and they filled with water as Hiro started to cry again.

Hiro: You have damned me!

Kyubey: I simply made your wish come true. It's literally what you asked.

Hiro kept crying and screaming, finally understanding the nature of what he himself asked.

Suddenly, he felt someone running its fingers on his head, a gentle reminder of the good that's left on this world. He rose his head and the woman who was calming him was looking straight on Kyubey's eyes. Her long, black hair was as dark and stunning as the night sky.

Homura: Now you mentally torture people to do your biding? Is this desperation I smell?

Kyubey: I don't understand basic human emotions, forgot about it already?

Homura: How could I? After the 8th loop it was something engrained in my memory.

Hiro stepped back and fell on his butt, afraid. Homura walked towards his position and extended her hand to him.

Homura: Name's Homura Akemi. Mind if we talk a bit?

Hiro hold her hand and was pulled back on his feet. Kyubey jumped on Hiro's shoulder as they walked throughout the town, while Homura had her purple soul gem in her hand.

Homura: You'll have to thank me for your powers, but I doubt you'll ever thank me.

Hiro: What do you mean?

Homura: I'm basically a time traveler. My wish was to redo my first encounter with the one I love, but I kept bringing harm to her and pain. I've decided to take a different approach on my own wish.

Hiro: You've lost me.

Homura's soul gem was shining brightly. She put it away while sticking her hand further, making it seem like her arm was becoming invisible. Hiro immediately pulled it back, scared, but Homura's arm was intact.

Homura: It's ok, no need to worry about me.

Hiro: It's in my nature, it's stronger than me.

Homura was surprised by his answer and smiled a sad smile. She tried again, putting her hand inside the opening of the labyrinth and then pulling it outwards, opening the portal. It seemed like the ocean or a beach, some sand and lots of water. Homura entered and Hiro followed her.

The sand and hot weather stricken Hiro as odd. He was in a cold ambient and now near a beach, but something was off. Homura stopped walking and he stopped as well. There was a giant jellyfish in the sand. Hiro ran towards it, but Homura stopped time before he could get hurt.

She got near Hiro and pushed him away from the witch, making him flow through time a little bit and being immobile again. She activated her shield and time began flowing again. Hiro rolled in the sand and looked forward after stopping. The jellyfish rose and had a brain inside it. It was a massive blue jellyfish with pink root like appendages.

**Itzli**

Homura was kind of surprised, but Hiro wasn't.

Hiro: Wait, I've seen it before.

Homura: You now are beginning to understand the nature of your wish.

Hiro summoned his soul gem and suddenly his body got engulfed in light and a few moments later, he got his poncho, his boots, his tarot cards, everything. He looked at his hands, his outfit, confused.

Itzli slammed the sand with its pink tentacles, trying to hit Homura and Hiro, but both of them evaded backwards, Homura out of experience and Hiro out of instinct.

Homura: You need to understand the nature of your wish so that you can bend it on doing whatever you want, not being locked by it.

The tentacles began rotating, rising sand to attach itself to the eyes of both Homura and Hiro. Homura covered her eyes, but Hiro covered a tiny bit of them and mostly the area beneath it, following its own predictions.

Homura: I came back in time more than I imagined I could, because I felt bound to my wish and its nature.

The tentacles attacked again, first attacking Hiro. He evaded and rolled towards Homura and, as he's seen, the next tentacle came towards her. He made her duck, as she still had her eyes covered, and the tentacle hit nothing.

Homura: I twisted my wish so it became a new chance, a new hope for me and the one I came to protect. I've seen her, as my wish forced me to, but I brought a new curse for you.

Hiro: This is not a curse.

Homura stopped talking. Hiro searched through his tarot cards frantically as the jellyfish approached.

Hiro: Opportunity makes a thief. Something happening has no moral value on either side of the spectrum.

The jelly fish gathered its tentacles in the sky, and they started accumulating lightning. Hiro picked a card with a white Kyubey and a pinky Kyubey with entangled tails. His eyes gathered static and then it faded out, Hiro kept searching his deck.

Hiro: Saying "They won the war" has no value on the moral spectrum. You need to give color to the blanks you yourself left in your sentence.

The lightning raged on the jellyfish's tentacles. He found a card with a Kyubey's face on the sky, shining like a sun. The static came once again, and as soon as it faded, he kept on searching his deck.

Hiro: Saying "The allies won the war" has value on the moral spectrum, because everyone knows the full picture now, and there are people who dislike them, placing them on the bad side of morality.

Hiro sought a card of an skeletal Kyubey holding a scythe in its mouth.

Hiro: Saying "you have been cursed" has no value on the moral spectrum. It's a power I have, and I will turn this so called curse I have on a blessing upon the universe.

Hiro raised his card and brandished it towards the jellyfish while yelling.

Hiro: Major Arcana, Death!

As he yelled, plague started spreading. The sand's yellow was replaced with grey and became simple dust in the wind. The water became darkened with pollutants and Itzli had its tentacles becoming dust themselves. It screamed in despair but it became dust nonetheless.

Hiro: I have not fully understood what mostly of my visions mean, I hope you have no problem in helping me understand them.

Hiro looked at Homura and she sought something that everyone would constantly see on his face: The most beautiful, precious, worry free smile someone could have.

Homura walked towards where the witch was, followed closely by Hiro, and found the grief seed the witch left. Homura explained about grief seeds to Hiro and he understood. When they left the labyrinth, Hiro looked with a sad smile to Kyubey.

Hiro: Is it true?

Kyubey: What have you told him?

Homura: Everything I've told you, and you agreed.

Kyubey: Unfortunately, yes. The universe is dying and…

Hiro: So, you're basically a lovecraftian horror?

Homura and Kyubey were stunned by his humor attempt. Homura fake coughed and Kyubey knew he had to continue talking.

Kyubey: So, everyone apparently has stronger karmic destiny. Of course, not as strong as Madoka's, but Homura made me go after boys. She's super persuasive.

Hiro: Why did you use girls on the first place?

Kyubey: Emotional overload. That's why, with my magic, I'll turn boys into girls. I'll try to emulate the emotions they feel into you and also the trauma of turning into something else.

Homura: I apologize, for it was the only way he could cooperate. Not only that, we've made a little pact. If this plan failed, I would need to come back in time five times and assure it went correctly, or else Kyubey would stick to his original plan.

Hiro: And how many times have you done this?

Homura: This is the fifth.

Hiro gulped, nervous. Both Homura and Kyubey had shadow covering their eyes. Hiro sat on the ground and both became curious. Hiro sat on his own legs as a Japanese middle aged man drinking tea he made on his own house. With his hands on his lap, Hiro's eyes accumulated static and began showing it, rapidly. Homura and Kyubey watched as he painfully stood there, holding and scratching his legs, biting his own mouth, his own lips, until he stopped. A single blood filled tear fell from his eye, but he kept smiling.

Homura: What have you done?

Hiro: I've seen what has to be done. If someone becomes a witch, then the energy of the outburst becomes available to you, correct?

Kyubey: Correct. What do you plan on doing?

Hiro's eyes had static on them as he opened his mouth. When he closed it, the static stopped.

Hiro: My god, this hurts. I can't say, or else you both may change something and mess with it. Homura, was it?

Homura: Yes?

Hiro: You really like this Madoka, am I correct?

Homura's face got as red as the writing program I'm using whenever I type a name. She nodded and Hiro scratched his chin.

Hiro: This is bad. I can't tell exactly why, but we need to see ourselves weekly…

Hiro stopped himself and static flowed through his vision and faded away in instants.

Hiro: Daily…

The static faded in and out quickly and he smiled, noticing he made the right choice.

Hiro: So that you may help her when she needs you the most.

Homura: If you tell me the details, what would happen?

Hiro's eyes static came and he thought about what it could mean for a while, then he came back.

Hiro: You would get caught in the crossfire, maybe surviving or not, it wasn't that clear.

Kyubey: What if I recruit more boys?

Hiro's eye static appeared and he nodded severely to the idea.

Hiro: Two…no, three more, and I'll tell the right time to call them. You may not agree with me though.

Kyubey: Why is that?

Hiro: The last one will be useless for you and your universe saving scheme, but useful to save earth.

Kyubey: If you say it's useful for your planet, which is a part of the universe, I won't complain.

Hiro started smiling more intensely, catching Homura off-guard and making her smile too. Hiro bowed to Homura and she got even more surprised.

Hiro: Thanks for what you've done to me.

Homura started crying as Hiro got his back straight and kept on smiling, with Kyubey on his shoulder.


	6. Welcome, new magical girl!

Hiro, with Kyubey on his shoulder, kept the grief seed next to his soul gem and it expelled all the evil that remained inside it. Hayato kept following Hiro as they walked some busy streets and got near a really big skyscraper. Hiro had static in his eyes and looked straight at Kyubey.

Hiro: We may need help. Go find Raiden.

Hayato: Why is that? We are the most powerful magical girls there are.

Hiro: This place is huge! If the witch has the potential it seems to have, it may snap all of it in its labyrinth.

Kyubey jumped out of Hiro's shoulder and started running in the opposite direction.

Hayato: Why can't we go yet?

Hiro: Do you really want to go inside a business center dressed as someone who claims to destroy depression by kicking its butt?

Hayato: We'll wait for the egg hatch.

Hiro and Hayato heard thunder and rain started falling. They moved a tiny bit closer to the building Hiro said the witch would hatch, and the rain was not falling over them anymore.

Raiden was studying, keeping his mind busy. When he heard the thunder roaring, he felt cold. He simply got paralyzed as the rain started banging on his window. His cold sweat turned into desperation once he heard a knock on his window. Raiden jumped as he turned to see that Kyubey was his visitor.

Kyubey: Mind opening this?

Raiden was still sweating as he slowly moved towards the window. Another thunder roared and he simply paralyzed on the spot, sweating bullets. Kyubey tilted his head to the right and Raiden's eyes filled with tears.

Kyubey: You can't, can you?

Kyubey teleported near Raiden and he jumped screeching in fear and shock. His body was loose again and he simply sat on the floor, his eyes filled with tears and his body began to shake in fear.

Another thunder roared and Raiden kept on crying in despair, laid on the floor. Kyubey poked his leg with its tiny paw, up to no avail.

Kyubey: Did Hiro predict all this?

Kyubey poked Raiden again and he started to recover. He sat and still had tears in his eyes and boogers out of his nose.

Kyubey: Hiro sent me to…

Raiden: I wish to never be afraid of electricity again.

Kyubey stopped on his own thoughts as Raiden said it clear, without crying hiccups or stuttering. Raiden cleaned his watery eyes.

Raiden: Once, I've gone to the beach with my family. We were playing with an inflatable ball by the water, when it started raining. The wind took my ball away from me, but my father assured me he would get it. I went to the sand with my mom and waited for him, but my dad…

Raiden kept looking to the floor, the tears coming back.

Raiden: I never knew something could burn in the water.

Raiden had a serious expression while looking at Kyubey. He bowed before the alien being.

Raiden: Please, remove my fear of lightning!

Hiro and Hayato witnessed the moment the skyscraper suddenly vanished. There were no more cars or people in the streets. The both approached the place the building was and Hayato punched a hole in existence, opening a portal that seemed like an open briefcase.

When they've entered the labyrinth, it was still pretty much like the building it once was. The minion on the reception bench spoke incomprehensible gibberish.

Hiro: What the hell?

Hayato: We…have an appointment?

The receptionist minion pointed towards the elevator, which seemed like it was taken straight out of a kid's drawing: a mess of color and shapes vaguely familiar to something already real.

Hiro and Hayato arrived at the last floor and sought thousands of cubicle workers, too busy working to fight.

Hiro: I don't think we should disturb them. It would be stupid.

As Hiro said that, his eyes flashed with static and he grabbed Hayato's hand.

Hiro: Let's quicken the pace?

Both ran towards the boss's office. The plaque above the door announced "MUM OFICE" and both Hiro and Hayato stopped and stared for a little while.

Hayato: Seems like a kid developed this labyrinth.

Hiro: Yeah, three years old max.

The scribbled door could easily be opened and so they did. They could faintly see the back of a giant lady-like boss with hundreds of hands, each with one cell phone answering all of them constantly. The lady-like witch had a black blazer, eggplant purple scribbles atop her head. At her table, there were lots of papers and lots of glasses with yellow-brownish substances inside with some white squares, probably whisky on the rocks.

**Tripalium**

The witch cried as it got the calls. The tears either got on her papers or the floor, burning it. Once the fire appeared, the witch stepped over it with her black high heels.

Hayato: How can we approach this damn thing?

Hiro: I have no clue. Stealth may be our only option.

Hayato started walking at the giant witch and Hiro was scratching his back, searching for a weapon. Hayato started climbing her apparently luxurious leathery chair and Hiro was right behind him, with a mace in his hand.

Hayato: That's not the stealthiest thing ever.

Hiro: It's what I could grab! Don't mock me!

They whispered for no apparent reason; since the crying and answering of phones was so loud no sound could ever pierce it. They kept on climbing the chair and reached for the top. Hayato almost fell, but Hiro hold him. They got ready to attack the witch's head, but Hiro stopped Hayato, his eyes filled with static.

Hayato: What?

Hiro: We're late.

An explosion destroyed the CEO's door and Tripalium stopped her calls to look at the explosion site. It was a beautiful vision, long and curly redhead, kind of muscly person under the Grecian peplos. It was too far to notice, but there was a golden lightning bolt in her greek dress-like ornament.

Hiro: Could you be quieter Raiden?

Raiden: Oh, why is that? I've killed all of the minions, so no problem.

The witch turned around and slapped her chair with her hundred hands. Both Hiro and Hayato jumped off before they could get hurt. The witch picked her chair out of frustration and tossed it on Raiden's direction. He was both in awe and panicked at the same time. He evaded, but still admiring the height of the creature he's supposed to kill.

Hiro started running towards the witch, but every step was another half kilometer for both him and Hayato. Hayato was running decently fast, however. The only one that had any kind of problem was Hiro.

Hiro: Maybe I'm using the wheel of fate too much. That's great.

Hiro's smile was stronger than ever. He quickly ran towards the witch as she tried to step on Raiden and Hayato. Hiro was also browsing his tarot deck.

Hayato punched her heel, but the punch did nothing.

Raiden kept dodging her attacks and united his hands, electric noises could be heard and he separated his hands slowly, forming a staff. He grabbed it firmly and jumped towards the witch and attacked her leg, leaving a bruise and thunderous noise.

Hayato: Oh, an electric staff?

Raiden: The finest work a man can do.

Hiro found the card he wanted: a card of Kyubey sitting atop the Earth with an overly sized crown atop its head.

Hiro: Major arcana, the emperor!

Hiro shouted and the light that left the card went straight to his body, enveloping him and expanding. Soon, Hiro was the size of the witch and the light dissipated. He tried to strike using his mace, but the witch captured his hand with a couple hands, all while trying to punch him with dozens of other hands.

Hiro: Hear my words, for they are the truth. Hayato will attack the back of the witch's knee with the support Raiden shall give. This is my command.

Both of them agreed in an instant, the power of the tarot card influencing their thoughts. Hiro tried defending, but the witch kept punching his body, leaving bruises everywhere.

The blank eyed Raiden and the blank eyes Hayato both jumped and attacked the back of the witch's knee as Hiro commanded. As the witch fell on her knee, she looked at her back and saw nothing, as her own body hid the two attackers from her eyes. Hiro, however, was both visible and finishing her with a tremendously powerful blow to her head, leaving the witch dead on the floor.

Hiro started shrinking and both Hayato and Raiden came back to their own selves. Hiro pointed to the witch's grief seed and Raiden ran towards it, agitated. The witch's body evaporated in a thin dust and a woman's body was found where the witch was left. Hiro approached the body and touched its neck's veins.

Hayato came close to Hiro as he checked for a pulse, but Hiro simply got up with a smile. His smile was weird though. Raiden came near the woman's body and shook his hands, asking to everyone to get away as he tried to defibrillate the woman. His hands touched her chest and her body convulsed, but no other reaction was found.

Raiden tried again. Another jump, new convulsions, but her eyes were still closed.

Raiden tried again. A new jump, another convulsion, but that body was a corpse.


	7. She will die at your arms

As Raiden got away from the body, Hiro approached it and took it off the ground. As the labyrinth dissipated, Hiro jumped through the window, so that no worker would see him when they returned to their normal selves. Raiden picked the grief seed and picked Hayato's hand as they jumped through the window, following Hiro.

They landed poorly, but Hiro was like a feather, never causing any more damage than it should. He looked at his companions, all while keeping his smile.

Hiro: Turn off your magical girl form; we are already as suspect as we can be.

Homura: Where are you going with this?

Raiden and Hayato jumped as they were spooked by Homura's sudden apparition, but Hiro just looked at her eyes, keeping the bravest smile.

Hiro: I believe it's only fair if you dealt with it.

Homura was shocked at first, but she remembered Hiro's words from ancient times. She nodded, but tears were forming in her eyes. She took the body of the purple haired businesswoman and spun her shield, disappearing in plain sight.

Hayato: Now we need a training session for Raiden.

Hiro: Well Raiden, I'll ask the same questions I've asked Hayato.

**February 4th**

Hiro: Are you completely sure about this and do you have grief seeds?

Raiden was kind of sweating coldly, but Hayato was extremely pumped, jumping around while Raiden was still thinking about this.

Raiden: How was your fight against him?

Hayato: Really fun, actually.

Takashi: Sparring isn't fun, it must be taken seriously.

The trio was shocked as they heard the familiar voice. There were some staircases in the alley they were and Takashi was sitting in one of them, too proud to admit he's curious.

Hiro: I don't go overboard with them, even if I should.

Hayato: What do you mean?

Hiro: Maybe I do need to go overboard with you guys. Hayato, you made good progress, but let's see if it hold water. Raiden, transform.

Raiden summoned his soul gem and he closed his eyes. A thunderstorm started roaring and he opened his arms, letting a thunder hit him. His body was enveloped by the shiny energy which started burning it, turning him into ashes. As the ashes danced in the wind, they formed a silhouette which was basically giving him a high five. When the ashes finished forming the silhouette, it clapped its own hand and flexed his muscles near its face, kissing each biceps. Afterwards, it caressed its own hair slowly, with pauses that made it seen like it was having tiny spasms, making its new hair wavy and long. He unites his hands and accumulated energy and when he got them apart, a lightning bolt was being formed and solidified into a golden rod.

Hiro: Nice presentation. Now, you both come at me at the same time.

Hayato and Raiden both jumped forward trying to hit Hiro at the same time, who had not transformed yet. Raiden spun his rod in an attempt on hitting Hiro, but ended hitting Hayato's chin and making a tiny explosion. Hiro laughed a bit.

Hayato: I'm right beside you!

Raiden: Oh, sorry pal!

Hiro: Please, think about what happened. I'll become a witch and you'll understand about team work.

Hiro summoned his soul gem and transformed, now with a nice 32b bra.

Hayato: Oh, you meant "become a magical girl", you almost got me there.

Hiro: Oh, yes, in fact, sorry about that. Anyways, you'll have to learn how to handle yourselves. You both are really powerful, however you need to exploit your strengths the best way possible.

Hiro had three cards in his hand. One had a pair of Kyubeys with entangled tails, the other had a humanoid individual with horns and two Kyubeys locked by their necks with chains and the last one had a starry sky and a Kyubey dropping water at a river.

Hiro: Major arcanas! The lovers, the devil and the stars!

As Hiro shouted, the cards had different effects. The lovers made a waltzing marionette couple appear and march forward. The stars made the sky a little darker and also made stars fall off it. The devil had no visible effect, but the ground was shaking.

Hiro: You guys should learn what to do in every situation, and I should learn how to make proper challenges to you guys.

The marionettes waltzed in Raiden's direction and he used his rod on a horizontal attack, but it missed as they leaned romantically. When they went to their original position, they also kicked Raiden's chin. Hayato ran near Raiden to help him, but stars fell on his path and he didn't proceed out of fear. However, he sought that the path to Hiro, who had sat on the floor, had less stars.

As Hayato ran towards Hiro, the ground started rupturing and Hiro kept smiling. Hayato was charging a punch on Hiro's face and the ground started dividing itself as a furry hand grabbed Hayato by his waist and cold air started flowing from the rupture.

Hiro: You've seen me activate three distinct cards, so why did you jump to the conclusion that I had my guard down?

Takashi: What an awesome way of thinking ahead, but I think you should go easy on them.

Hiro: Nah, they have faced worse problems.

Raiden quickly recovered and evaded a meteor going his way by jumping backwards. He landed in a way that he could jump forward with increased momentum. Raiden also quickly swung his rod, but at a lower point, near the marionettes waist and they both exploded with the attack.

Hayato contracted his arms and legs and they easily entered the hand. Then, he quickly opened his arms and legs and for a brief second he was free. He jumped using the palm of the hand and charged another punch towards Hiro, however, now Hiro evaded it by swiftly moving his head.

Hiro: See? I trust in their abilities.

Hiro smiled, happy with his disciples. He transformed back into a normal boy and the hazards disappeared. Raiden and Hayato congratulated each other.

Hiro: You need to learn when and how to help each other. Raiden, medium range weapons and a monk usually don't get along. Either take care of the minions, or try to flank the witches. Takashi?

Takashi was kind of surprised when Hiro called his name.

Hiro: Maybe you should see more fights, learn a thing or two. You seen like a quick learner, it could be of great help.

Hiro's eyes had static on them and his smile became a worried one. He quickly transformed into a magical girl and hastily searched his cards, fumbling his hands a bit. He quickly got the chariot card and summoned its power, making the charriot appear and ride it towards the school, pulling the trio to come inside it as well.

Takashi: Your calm and collected face seems gone. What's the problem?

Hiro: I can't fully detail it to you guys.

Hiro's eye static was constant. He bashed his own head and it seemed to fade away but it was still there. His clairvoyance was confusing him and he didn't knew how to interpret them. They got near the school and Hiro despawned the charriot as to not draw suspicion on him.

Hiro: Hayato, you'll come with me! Raiden and Takashi, stay here and pay attention everywhere.

Hiro ran with Hayato near him, but not trespassing his senpai.

Hayato: So, did your wheel of fortune pay off with speed today?

Hiro didn't answer, his eyes full of static and his face full of worries.

Hayato: I've always asked myself how do you see under that static of yours.

They arrived at the staircase and started running upwards. Hiro tried his best to keep smiling, but Hayato could see his face trembling.

Hayato: So, what's your favorite thing about this school?

Hiro: Here.

Hiro rammed through the door to the rooftop. Mami had a circular saw near her feet and she had opened the iron fence that would block any student from falling.

Hiro: Mami!

Mami turned her whole body around to see Hiro and smiled while leaning backwards.

Mami: Well, now I can say I've departed happy, seeing you for the last time.

Mami tossed herself and Hiro ran as fast as he could, leaving Hayato confused. Hiro turned into a magical girl midair and fumbled in his deck of cards again until he found a card with a Kyubey near a three and a tossed aside bench.

Hiro: Major arcana, hanged man!

Hiro closed his arms and grabbed Mami's body. He was pulled by Hayato as a rope enveloped his chest area. Takashi and Raiden sought Hiro being pulled and started running inside the school.

Hayato pulled Hiro completely and was out of breath. Hiro had put Mami's head in his lap and started caressing her blonde hair. Her eyes wouldn't open and Hayato noticed a witch's kiss in her neck. It was similar to an ancient samurai's house in flames.

Hayato: What the...

Raiden and Takashi arrived at the rooftop and sought Hiro's eyes being filled with static once again.

Raiden: What happened Hiro? You usually have things under control!

Hiro bashed his own head, but the static was still there, showing him thousands of possible futures.

Hiro: I... I...

Hiro kept bashing on his head and the static went off. He took a deep breath and looked at every one of his kouhais.

Hiro: Raiden and Hayato, you need to find this witch. Divide and conquer. Takashi, I fear this witch is too strong, stay in class as if nothing is happening.

Takashi: Wait, you fear? You dont actually know?

Hiro shook his head, while still smiling. He took Mami's fainted body and started walking to the edge of the rooftop she opened.

Hiro: I'll assure she'll be fine. I can't let her out of my sight. We studied together several times, I don't think she will freak out if I'm there with her.

Hiro browsed through his cards, but no matter how many he swipped, there was only the hanged man card.

Hiro: This is unusual. Guess I'll have to take the long path.

Hiro stopped and looked at the couple of magical girls he helped raise and, as usual, smiled.

Hiro: I trust in you two, but also be careful.

Hiro started jumping across rooftops and soon, became a little dot.

Takashi: So, when will you guys leave?

Takashi looked around him and neither Raiden or Hayato were near him. They were, however, descending the staircase with their soul gems at their hands in a discreet way. Raiden kept his on the left pocket and Hayato put his under his hat.

Takashi: Hey, wait for me!

Raiden: We can't wait.

Hayato: We need to deal with this as soon as possible.

Takashi silently noded, as if recognizing their development. He quietly got in his classroom as his colleagues got out of school.

Neither of them had found any source of magical energy when Hiro arrived at Mami's house. Mami started to wake and Hiro gently put her on the ground. She failed to balance herself at the start, but after almost falling, she regained her balance. Mami looked back and sought Hiro, who was hiding his tarot deck in his right hand behind him.

Mami: Wait, why are we not at school?

Hiro: Oh, you've said you wanted to rest a bit, you weren't feeling too well.

Mami: Is that it? I feel kind of dizzy, but not that much.

Hiro's right hand started glowing. He quickly looked back and the temperance card was already at the top. Hiro smiled sadly, picked the card and pointed it to a clueless Mami.

Hiro: I'm terribly sorry.

* * *

Raiden and Hayato arrived at a crossroad. Without saying a word, both headed to the right. Hayato noticed this and tapped Raiden's shoulder.

Hayato: We should talk, as a team, you know?

Raiden: Sorry, I'm not used to this.

Hayato: Me neither.

Both became silent with awkward smiles. Both turned around and walked to the left, but now Raiden stopped himself.

Raiden: I'll go there then, and you'll go down this side, ok?

Hayato nodded and they both parted ways. Their speed dropped as they did so and both gulped, afraid of what's to come.

* * *

Hiro: You'll open the door and fall asleep at your couch.

Mami had white milky eyes while searching her bag for her keys. Once she found them, she opened the door, turned at Hiro and smiled at him.

Mami: Mind coming in?

Hiro was in shock. He knew his magic wouldn't be as powerful against Mami because he didn't wanted it to, but she still had free will, as if his magic was only a suggestion instead of a demand. If he clearly looked at Mami's eyes, he could see a faint golden shine.

Hiro nodded and advanced through the open door. Mami then closed the door and slowly walked to the couch, passing by Hiro and scratching his chin with an infatuated smug on her lips.

Hiro: How do you feel?

Mami: As I've previously said, dizzy. But you bring me confort. The pie you gave me only lasted a day.

Hiro gulped as Mami approached him, gently parting her lips.

Mami: Will you take care of me? I've been so lonely these days.

Hiro: I... I will...

Hiro's static eyes came back. He couldn't make that promise, but he should. The duality of his visions was a painful one. His clairvoyance naturally hurt him, but now not only his body was being hurt.

Hiro: I will take care of you.

Hiro could feel Mami's breath on his chin. Both had parted lips and he could feel the heat of her chest. However, Hiro pushed her lightly. Mami tilted her head, confused.

Hiro: This is not fair. Your mind is basically blank due to the medications you took at the school infirmary. If you recover completely, we will have this conversarion again.

Mami: You were always a bad liar...

Mami whispered and nodded as she understood what Hiro said. She kissed his cheek and hugged him. Hiro pretended he didn't heard what she said and felt as if he could stay like that forever, feeling her embrace, her heat, however he picked her and put laid her on the couch.

Mami: I must rest? Are you sure? I seem fine.

Hiro: The nurses said so.

Hiro caressed Mami's blonde hair and Hiro's hand was caressed by Mami's as she felt asleep. She smiled and so did Hiro.

Hiro: I trust you two. I know you can do it.

* * *

Hayato: I can't do it!

Hayato had found a witch's labyrinth, however it looked more like a library than a dojo. Hayato put his own hand on his mouth and bit it lightly, stressed.

Hayato: I can't take detours, but I also cannot allow witches to exist!

Kyubey: Your job is to take on any witch there is.

Hayato looked back and sought Kyubey atop a garbage can, waving his tail.

Kyubey: You have some grief seeds, you can use tons of magic and end every witch quickly and then find the one Hiro asked you to find.

Hayato: Seems like a plan. Ok, I'm going!

* * *

Raiden: I'm not going!

Raiden was walking from side to side in front of a portal that seemingly was made of glass.

Kyubey: Are you afraid?

Raiden: I'm not! I'm worried I won't find the witch in time.

Kyubey: If you take that long to decide, you'll obviously see no witch.

Raiden took a deep breath and entered the labyrinth.

* * *

Takashi took notes of every class in a way his colleagues would understand.

Kyubey: Why are you here while your friends fight?

Takashi was startled. He looked around, but found nothing. Suddenly he felt a little heat in his lap and looked at it, only to find the weird red-eyed companion Hiro introduced.

Takashi: Why are you here? Where's Hiro?

Kyubey: He's doing his part, but what about you?

Takashi gulped. He looked around, noticing his friends's chairs missing and some other two, where a pink haired girl and a long black haired one were.

Takashi: Hiro asked me to come here and act as if nothing happened. I'm doing my part here!

Kyubey: If you believe so, I won't complain.

Kyubey jumped out of Takashi's lap and teleported away from the classroom. Takashi kept on being a good student, but wondering if he could help.

* * *

Hiro: I think you went a little overboard.

Hiro was still caressing Mami's cheek and could hear her snores. Kyubey was being pet in Hiro's lap.

Kyubey: I care not about it. You said I needed to do this in order for the future be as you've foretold. Is your clairvoyance any better now?

Hiro: Unfortunately not. I can't say for sure what's what, I'm seeing thousands of possibilities. I wonder why.

Kyubey: Maybe the emotional overload is compromising your abilities.

Hiro: What overload? I'm smiling!

Hiro was smiling indeed, but he quickly changed it to a serious face. He kept caressing Mami's face as if it would magically remove the witch's kiss from her neck.

* * *

Raiden had found another labyrinth and was walking in a bamboo forest. He could not hear or see any danger.

Raiden: The kiss resembled a samurai dojo. I hope I'm on the right track.

* * *

Hayato: I'm definetely on the right track!

Hayato had found a samurai house in the middle of a forest. Hayato quickly advanced and opened the wooden door only to find an old, purple armor with two swords in front of him.

**Muramasa**

Hayato's smile couldn't be any bigger as the armor raised itself with a purple cloud filling it.

Hayato: That's it! I need to be fast.

Hayato advanced running and the armor quickly made a vertical slash that scratched Hayato's arm, leaving just a tiny blood patch. Hayato noticed the witch was slow, so he got near it and put his fingers in its chest area. He quickly closed his hand and advanced with his legs, executing a perfect one inch punch, making the witch roar in pain.

Hayato: Wait, that's not all?

The armor put his sword on the ground and purple wind erupted from the ground, making Hayato close his eyes. When the air stopped rampaging, he opened his eyes and sought 8 samurai armors, each one of them with a letter from its name engraved in the chest plate.

Hayato: I need to succeed, for Hiro!

* * *

Hiro noticed the witch's kiss being absorbed by Mami's skin. He always assumed the witch's kiss simply disappeared when the witch was killed, but he was always doing the killing instead of waiting outside of the battlefield.

Mami's eyes opened and as she sought Hiro, her eyes started to fill with tears. She grabbed his hand with more passion than before.

Hiro: Is something wrong?

Mami: Hiro... I'm terribly sorry.

She cried but kept on smiling, just like Hiro. He raised from his chair and accidentaly threw Kyubey at the floor.

Mami: Please, will you forgive me?

Hiro: I'll always forgive you!

Mami: Don't forget about me...please...

Hiro jumped to hug Mami, but a sudden dark energy burst stopped him from actually touching his loved one. A witch's egg appeared in Mami's mouth, emerging from the dark energy.

* * *

Hayato got the grief seed as it finished its witch and the labyrinth ceased to exist. His soul gem was getting grey, so he used it. The grief seed absorbed every darkness from his soul gem and he tossed the used grief seed at Kyubey.

Hayato: Have you seen Raiden?

Kyubey: Indeed I have. Wish to help him?

* * *

Raiden: I'd die for some help.

Raiden's witch had thousands of mirrors in different angles, all of them reflecting him. The witch also had his appearence, so now you see the problem. Every time Raiden hit one mirror, the explosion made the shards come flying towards him and his body was already quite filled with cuts. He used a grief seed on his soul gem, but a golden rod came crashing his hand, exploding the grief seed out of it, but not breaking it.

The mirror was slightly more red than him and his face was bad made scribbles.

**Doppel**

Hayato waved his hands as soon as he sought Raiden. The witch noticed this and traded its appearence and that of the mirrors.

* * *

Hiro found himself inside a mansion. A butler came and took him by his hand. Hiro looked closely to the butler and it was a puppet with golden strings guiding him.

Hiro: Will you not fight with me?

The butler's face turned around similar to an owl. He had no mouth, but Hiro could still clearly hear him.

Butler: Oh, I fear not. Milady Candeloro would be upset if it were the case.

Hiro: Candeloro...what a beautiful name.

Butler: Oh and she's the most beautiful you could ever lay eyes on mister. That I assure you.

Hiro walked through the mansion with ease, no traps, no gimmicks, nothing. As he got near a door with flowers, the butler slowly released his hand, but was still nearby and watching Hiro's movements. Hiro knocked on the door and it opened with ease. The butler disappeared once Hiro entered the room and got hit with the sweet fragrance of tea.

Hiro looked forward and sought her. Thin white legs that got thicker the closer they got to the hip area, a blue dress with a waist thinner than my love for Kyubey and also with a frontal pocket that was as stylish as she was beautiful. The runes on her round, yellow bonnet were the ones who also spelled her name.

**Candeloro**

Hiro didn't noticed she also had golden locks until she slapped the door and closed it, kinda violently.

Candeloro: Please, appreciate your stay. Tea and crumpets?

The sweet aroma of tea invaded Hiro's nostrils and made him dizzy. Candeloro gave him a chair to sit and brought a cup of water.

Candeloro: Sorry. I was kept alone for so long, I got used to the smells that live with me.

Hiro smilled and laughed as the witch kept talking. Suddenly, Candeloro stopped talking and started serving tea in a pretty white teacup, with floral drawnings all over it.

Hiro: This is not right.

Candeloro stopped serving tea to Hiro, as the his cup was nearly full. She started serving tea to herself and Hiro took a sip of it. It was delicious.

Candeloro: So, what brings you here?

Hiro: You know what brought me here.

Candeloro stopped serving herself tea and put her kettle on the table.

Candeloro: You know you don't need to do this. You said you would take care of me. I've been so lonely these days...

Hiro: No, you were never alone.

Hiro tossed his teacup across the room, smashing at a wall and releasing the scent of an titan arum. Hiro dried his lips before proceeding.

Hiro: The same way I was there for you at your best, I'm now here at your worst.

Hiro kept his smile. It was an instinct of his at this point. He felt as if he had no smile on his face, he could as well give up.

Hiro: Let me ask you one last thing, inviting witch.

Hiro got off his chair and pulled a blacksmith hammer from his tarot cloth.

Hiro: Will you fight me with all your strenght?

Candeloro aims her head directly at Hiro, as if she could see him.

Candeloro: Is this what you wish?

Hiro kept smiling and started holding harder his weapon.

Hiro: That's the only thing I wish for.

Candeloro started quickly using her golden locks as whips and savagely attack Hiro from all sides. Hiro felt pain, but without his prediction skills, he should bear it. Hiro advanced as quickly as possible carrying such a big weapon. He quickly swang the hammer and as it hit Candeloro, it screamed in pain, but all Hiro could hear and see was Mami when she stung her finger in a rose he gave her, way back.

* * *

Hiro: I'm so sorry! It wasn't my intention! I have bandages in my backpack!

Mami smiled gently and Hiro got flustered while searching for a bandage.

Mami: Why are you apologizing? You went through the trouble of bringing me a rose. Every rose has thorns. I am the one who should be more careful.

* * *

Candeloro's locks now became filled with thorns and she slapped the ground in front of her, sending Hiro backwards and making him hit the wall behind him.

Hiro remembered when he put Mami in a wall. He had glasses and a toothpick in his mouth. Mami could at least hide her laughter.

* * *

Mami: I'm sorry Hiro, you don't look like a bad guy.

Hiro: Oh, really? I thought I did a decent job.

Mami: I enjoy even more the usual joking Hiro I've met.

* * *

Hiro crouched and evaded a golden lock which was aiming for his head. He covered his body as rubble fell.

Mami was crouched during an earthquake. The principal had said it was safer inside the school and asked everyone to crouch, but Hiro was still standing near Mami.

* * *

Mami: Crouch! You need to protect yourself!

Hiro: I prefer protecting you if something happens.

Mami got flustered and looked at Hiro, which was scanning the rooftop with a serious face a piece of rubble fell and Hiro put himself above Mami to protect her.

* * *

Hiro lunged forward, trying to boost himself using the wall. Candeloro picked the tea cabinet and threw it at Hiro, but he quickly smashed it using his hammer.

* * *

Mami invited Hiro to have some tea, and he could not refuse. Who would refuse? The tea was sweet, its aroma was filling the room, but they had nothing to eat.

Hiro: You should have told me.

Mami: Hm?

Hiro: That you are the only sweet thing here. Next time, I'll make you a pie of some sort!

Mami: Oh, no need to worry about it!

Hiro: I insist.

They touched hands and fell silent. Hiro gulped and Mami smiled seeing his face turn red. She kissed his forehead and smiled with a red face as well.

Mami: If you insist so much, it would be rude of me to say no.

* * *

Hiro advanced through the thick tea dust cloud and coughed a bunch.

* * *

Mami: No, thats not right!

Hiro was coughing up a storm when he tried to make tea for Mami for the first time. He ripped the little teabag and tried to put the dust in the water and boiling it, but most of the content found its way to his face.

Mami: Here, I'll help you.

Mami had a towel on her hand. She put some water on it and started cleaning Hiro's face. Once the coughing stopped, he smiled while looking at her eyes.

Hiro: I'll try to do things right next time.

* * *

Hiro cleaned his own eyes with the tears the tea dust was making and quickly sought a giant golden lock with thorns almost reaching his face. He quickly evaded to the right and kept on advancing.

* * *

Hiro was running and almost slammed his head in Mami's. His watch was half an hour late and he thought he was late.

Hiro: Sorry miss, but have classes started already?

Mami: No, they haven't. They will in half an hour.

Hiro was tired and sweaty. He probably needed to go to the bathroom wash his face, but most importantly needed to introduce himself to the golden haired girl smiling at him.

Mami: Name's Tomoe Mami.

Hiro: I'm Hiro. Your smile is stunningly beautiful.

Mami got red and smiled even more.

Mami: That's no way in treating someone you just met, but I'll allow it this time.

* * *

Hiro swang his hammer horizontally, but Candeloro evaded it like a ballerina. Hiro got closer and could easily smell Mami's scent.

* * *

Hiro had dark clothing the day his friend was being buried. He put his head on Mami's shoulder and felt her scent. He barely had any strenght to talk.

Hiro: Sometimes...

Mami: Hiro, your voice is not that good. You should spare yourself.

Hiro: Sometimes I hate surprises. Most of them are good and joyful. But when they are bad...

Mami hugged Hiro and he stopped torturing himself to speak.

* * *

Hiro could almost fell the heat of Candeloro's body, a similar heat he always felt when he was the most vulnerable.

* * *

The next week, he found himself in the same graveyard. His tears were flowing more than last time and Mami felt sorry for him, for he always cared about his friends, but also felt powerless about their departure.

Hiro: I need to breath. Will you stay here and support our friends?

Mami: What about you?

Hiro: I'll be fine.

As their foreheads touched, she could feel his tension, but also felt that the graveyard would only make him get worse.

As Hiro walked away from the graveyard, he found a bench and sat on it. Suddenly, he heard someone talking to him, but couldn't find no one. Suddenly he felt a tiny paw in his leg.

* * *

Hiro swang his hammer and hit Candeloro's waist. Hiro heard a moan of pain as the witch fell on the floor.

The labyrinth started to fade into nothingness as Hiro picked the witch's grief seed.

Raiden and Hayato were guided to Mami's house by Kyubey. They knocked on the door and heard no response, but they could hear someone singing inside.

Kyubey: Wait a bit.

Kyubey teleported inside and unlocked the door for them. As the door opened, they could see clearly Hiro smiling, crying and hiccuping while caressing Mami's head, which was laid on his lap.

Hiro: Solti ola I, amaliche cantia masa estiaaaa...

Kyubey: Be rational about it Hiro.

Kyubey locked his thoughts only for Hiro to hear.

Kyubey: If a solidified soul can turn into a witch, why would a soul in its normal state not do that?

Hiro: E sonti tolda i, emalita cantia mia distiaaaa...

Hayato: Hiro...?

Raiden: Does he have a witch something-or-other?

Kyubey: Magical Girls can't be affected by them.

Hiro: A litiaa distaa somelite esta diaaa...

Raiden and Hayato sat on the floor near Hiro as he kept caressing Mami's lifeless face.


	8. Carnival preparations

**February 8th**

Hiro was meditating in his house. His eyes had static in them and the pain was almost unbearable. Kyubey was sleeping at his lap calmly, until Hiro got up.

Hiro walked from side to side, collecting his thoughts as Kyubey watched his face.

Kyubey: Everything still according to the plan?

Hiro: Kinda. Can you call Homura for me?

Kyubey vanished from Hiro's house. His smile had apprehension, but was a smile nonetheless. After a few moments, Hiro heard a knock on his door. As he opened it, he sought Homura at the other side.

Hiro: Oh, what a surprise.

Homura: What a joke.

Hiro extended his hand so that Homura could enter. She sought a nice purple carpet with stars on the outlines. A small fridge and a common sink and a couch were the last things that decorated his living room. She sat on the couch and Hiro quickly picked a glass from the cabinet above the fridge, filled it with water and handed it to Homura.

Hiro: Please, fell comfortable.

Homura took the water glass and took a sip. She could clearly see that Hiro's face was wet under his eyes, even if he kept on smiling.

Homura: Kyubey said you needed to talk to me. What's the problem?

Hiro: I've sought a giant witch. She had no labyrinth and had thousands of carnival related minions.

Homura took a deep breath. She had been there countless times. She looked inside Hiro's eyes and still sought hope in them.

Homura: That's Walpurgisnacht. Is it the last witch you've sought?

Hiro: Let's say so.

Homura took another sip. For the first time she felt someone could trust her.

Hiro: What can you tell me about her?

Homura: Give up.

Hiro was surprised by the dry response. Homura took another sip of water and placed her cup on her thighs.

Homura: She's surprisingly powerful. Not even your death card alone could take her on.

Hiro: I have allies now.

Homura: As I recall, just two magical girls won't cut it.

Hiro: What about three?

Homura got surprised by the response. She took another sip of water.

Homura: Her minions are harmless. She summons fire bolts and the spirits of other dead magical girls. About her durability…

Hiro didn't liked Homura's silence. She put her hand under her hair and raised it dramatically.

Homura: I'm not entirely sure about it.

Hiro: I understand. Unfortunately I do.

Homura: Are you asking my help to fight?

Hiro: Hell no!

Homura was surprised and Hiro sat on the floor quickly, smiling at Homura.

Hiro: Someone needs to take care of Madoka and ensure she doesn't leave shelter.

Homura: You idiot! You won't be able to do it! You'll barely survive and you may…

Hiro: What was my wish, Akemi Homura?

Homura suddenly stopped talking and looked deeply inside Hiro's eyes, where she briefly sought static.

Homura: To never have surprises anymore. I was there when Kyubey made your soul gem.

Hiro: Exactly. I can foresee the future whenever I talk to someone, whenever I think of doing something, whenever someone changes its mind. I need to be a skilled diplomatic, wouldn't you say?

Homura: Your point being…?

Hiro: I know what will happen and have plans.

Homura's eyes were filled with water. She took another sip on her glass and it became empty.

Homura: And why are you telling me this?

Hiro: Because it is the only way you'll ever take care of Madoka without leaving shelter. If Mitakihara mantains itself, you'll have no problem getting old with your loved one, no grief.

Hiro smiled and closed his eyes. He could tell what Homura would do. Now he needed to talk to his kouhais.

Homura: I'll take my leave then.

Hiro: Oh, so soon?

Homura: Stop pretending you don't know everything.

Hiro: Kyubey, bring me my three acolytes.

As Homura unlocked the door and opened it, she looked back at Hiro's face.

Homura: Is there really nothing I can do to help?

Hiro: You, just like me, need to stay with your loved ones. The difference being that my loved ones, my friends, will be on the battlefield.

Hiro got up and walked near the door. He could see Homura holding back her tears.

Homura: I've seen it so many times in person…

Hiro: And I've seen it in my mind.

Homura: How can you stay so calm?

Hiro: How can you not stay calm?

Homura was still looking at Hiro's eyes, but felt powerless to keep on talking. As she left, she came across the three little kouhais. Noticing them, she didn't close the door.

As Hayato, Raiden and Takashi crossed the door, Hiro closed it and headed to the tiny cabinet to get some microwave popcorn. Everyone sat on the couch and admired Hiro's carpet.

Raiden: A fine piece of work.

Takashi: The house?

Hayato: No, his carpet.

Raiden: No, the popcorn.

As the pops became less frequent, Hiro took the popcorn out of the microwave, put it in a bowl and started heating some butter in the microwave.

Hiro: I'll be there in just a minute.

Raiden shrugged, seeing no problem in waiting. Takashi started banging his foot, his anxiety kicking in. As for Hayato, he was still marveled by Hiro's carpet, which seemed like a part of the universe. Hiro finished melting butter, put it on the popcorn and delivered the bowl to his friends.

Hiro: So, what brought you guys here?

Hayato: Kyubey.

Hiro: Oh, right.

Hiro kept on smiling as he sat on the carpet.

Hiro: I have something to address. Eat popcorn as much as you like, I have plenty of it.

Takashi: I've thought you would cook something for us.

Hiro: I won't ever cook again.

Hiro's smile…it trembled. For a tiny second, but it did. Hayato, Raiden and Takashi felt that the world could end if that smile ended.

Hiro: Anyway, we have a giant fish to fry.

Raiden: Where?

Hiro: Not where, but when.

Hiro pointed to Hayato and he choked on a corn that wasn't popped.

Hiro: You, my very first student.

Hiro also pointed at Raiden and he smiled.

Hiro: And you, will gather on grief seeds.

Raiden: How much?

Hiro: As many as possible.

They started shivering. Takashi raised his hand and Hiro noticed him.

Takashi: I've started thinking about my wish…

Hiro's eye static came back and put his finger on his mouth. Takashi got surprised, Raiden got confused and Hayato realized something.

Hayato: Your power…

Hiro: Took ya long enough.

Hiro winked at Hayato and turned at Takashi quickly.

Hiro: We will be fine. However, you'll be needed when everything is done.

Takashi: Why is that?

Hiro: Can't you just believe me?

Takashi: I don't know, should I?

It's the second time they both clash their ideals, but Hayato raised his hand.

Hayato: I trust Hiro.

Raiden also raised his hand.

Raiden: I dunno why this discussion is happening in such an important moment. We should stick together.

Hiro: And we will.

Hayato looked at Hiro's eyes and could see static. Hayato knew at that moment that Hiro was speaking the truth.

Hayato: So, when is D day?

Hiro took a deep breath and smiled as he said.

**April 30th**

The governmental warning had been given. Everyone was heading towards the shelter, except for Hiro, Hayato and Raiden, for they were observing the lake already in their magical girl forms. Hayato and Raiden were sitting on the floor while Hiro was observing the dark sky ahead of them.

Hiro: How was your witch hunt?

Hiro screamed, as the wind was howling in anticipation. Hayato gathered his thoughts and Raiden started speaking right away.

Raiden: I've slain twelve witches. I still got eight grief seeds here with me.

Hiro: That's less than I anticipated. Hayato?

Hayato: I've gathered some grief seed these past weeks. I have nine with me.

Hiro: That's great.

The wind kept howling as they've waited patiently and painfully Hiro turned to his pupils and they've seem the most purest smile he could ever pull off.

Hiro: No one's gonna ask about me?

They got embarrassed and started looking at each other. They never asked how Hiro was in any moment.

Hiro: I've got five grief seeds. You guys will need them more than I will.

Raiden: Incredible.

Hayato: You are so goddamn powerful!

The water started evaporating. Hiro gulped, but did not take his eyes out of his watching spot at any moment.

Hiro: Raiden, I believe the explosions you make upon using your golden rod will prove to be quite useful. Hayato, I am quite inclined to think your monk ways have given you durability like no other.

Raiden and Hayato got up from the dirt and came near Hiro. Hiro felt their hands on his shoulders.

Hiro: As for me, don't worry. I know what to do.

Multi colored elephants and caged lions started appearing in the street. Hiro smiled as he turned around to look at his kouhais.

Hiro: We will win. Please, come closer.

Hiro picked one of his tarot cards and called its name loudly. A spinning wooden wheel with a wooden Kyubey on top appeared and Hiro spun it. Kyubey started running atop the wooden wheel and as it started slowing down, so did Kyubey until it completely stopped, exploding the wooden Kyubey. Raiden and Hayato were filled with a new energy, feeling their muscles bigger. Hiro was already used to this but he always enjoyed feeling this.

Hiro: Major arcana, wheel of fate.

They could hear insane and desperate laughter. Hayato was surprised to see the cog in the witch's upper part spinning uncontrollably. Raiden was seduced by the marble white smile the witch had. Hiro sought that blue dress and was astonished by its beauty.

Walpurgisnacth destroyed a building cutting it in half. One of the halves where sent flying on the three magical girls. Raiden and Hiro jumped athletically and Hayato simply closed his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his body. The half skyscraper crossed his body and he felt little pain, leaving the building with just minor scratches.

The other half of the skyscraper was thrown at Raiden, who started spinning his rod midair. When the skyscraper was in collision route, Raiden shouted and hit the building with it, pulverizing it. They did not understood completely what Hiro said, but they could feel he was right.

Hiro was calm as he picked the chariot card and summoned it. The flying Pegasus appeared and took him near Walpurgisnacth faster than what he could imagine. The witch noticed his advance and started spewing giant flaming balls toward him, but he still had his tarot deck in his hand. He picked a new card, one he had never used before and raised to the sky. At the card, there was a table with a sword and a goblet. Kyubey was outside the table and it had the infinite symbol above his head.

Hiro: Major arcana, the magician!

As Hiro summoned the powers of the card, he felt as if the powers of the universe were inside his mind. He raised his hand and the flaming balls the witch had cast stopped moving. He started launching each and every one of them back at the user.

Hayato started jumping towards the witch and sought Hiro fighting with majestic beauty. Hayato cried tears of joy and a sudden pain hit him. It was not cast by the witch, but he felt something weird in his chest.

Raiden fell on the bridge and was relatively close to the witch. He jumped again and hit the witch's head with his rod, making a huge explosion and leaving her face with some scratches.

Her laughter continued. It was a mix of pure insanity and the pain it would bring upon mankind if not stopped at that day. The witch covered herself in dark energy and stopped attacking Hiro with fireballs. Hiro deactivated the magician card and his eye started having static again, getting ready for the next wave of attacks. Hiro also scratched his back and picked a scythe. The same scythe as the day he saved Hayato from the witch who had marked him.

Hiro: This brings me back…

Hiro looked at Walpurgisnacth, unsure of what she would do. His chariot was still advancing, but their charge stopped with a bullet inside one of the pegasus' heart. Hiro got surprised and, once again, his static eyes came back, confusing him. Hiro followed his instincts and jumped off the chariot.

Hiro: She wants me, not you!

The flying horses became light and got pulled back into Hiro's tarot deck. As the darkness revolving Walpurgisnacth dissipated, Hiro clearly could see silhouettes of other magical girls and… Mami?

Raiden jumped and got hit by a spear straight in his chest, tossing him backwards. He reached the floor quite quickly and looked above him to see two silhouettes in unison. One of them had short hair and carried a sword while the other one had long hair and a spear with an edge by its end.

Hayato reached the witch but was pushed away from her giant body. He barely could see such a powerful and quick blow, but once his vision got back, he fell on the concrete and scratched his back. He quickly raised himself and used a grief seed on his soul gem, recovering from the wound. The grief seed was drained out and Hayato tossed it backwards. Kyubey quickly snatched it midair and ate it, but Hayato had no time to be amused by his adorableness as a silhouette fell from the sky with tremendous impact. It seemed to wear heavy armory, carrying a sword in one hand and a flag on the other.

Hiro was confused and once again, the static in his eyes was not to be trusted. He could very well see Mami wielding a single shot musket, even though she was simply a silhouette. She stopped aiming at him and put her gun down.

Hayato evaded her attacks with grace, but he could not find any window of opportunity to strike; is that why she is the most famous knight that ever graced earth with its presence? Hayato tried to quickly punch her stomach area, but as he imagined, it was harder than beating Hiro in training. His hand started bleeding a little bit and the silhouette raised her hand to Walpurgisnacht. She laughed and the sword got bigger, more intimidating.

Hayato: Oh, since I can't hurt you, you see no need to be quick anymore.

Raiden had a hard time being double teamed by two fantastic fighters. As the short haired got close and attacked, Raiden jumped backwards, but if the jump was too long, then the spear silhouette would attack and strike him midair. What would he do?

Takashi: How are they?

Kyubey: It's difficult to say.

Takashi had Kyubey on his lap. His worries were written all over his face, but he knew he had to trust in his friends.

Takashi: You made contracts only with those three then?

Kyubey: The trust you place upon me is bigger than the distrust you put on Hiro.

Takashi gulped. He knew he should trust Hiro above everyone else, but he couldn't find it in him to do so.

Kyubey: I've made contracts with who I deemed worthy, or necessary. Someone told me that no matter how she would try to fix things, some contracts were unable to be changed. Maybe because she was too late, or maybe because it was meant to be? I don't possess all the answers.

Takashi kept looking at his lap, but he started looking outside. There was no human being more worried than he was at the moment.

Hiro was holding his weapon harder, but he couldn't do it a second time. Mami also could not do it a second time. Both of them were exhausted.

Hiro: I'm a joke.

Mami's silhouette looked at Hiro, concerned. He raised his head smiling.

Hiro: I can't hurt the ones I love, but I know I will.

Mami started approaching Hiro and he kept immobile.

Hiro: I could not even say how much I enjoyed being near you.

Near Mami's foot, water started dripping. Wonder where it came from.

Hiro: You were the best thing that happened to me. Whenever something bad happened, you brought me joy.

Mami was really close to Hiro. If she wanted to stab him, she could do so.

Hiro: I know I'll feel you close to me again sometime, and I'll enjoy it as much as I did here.

Mami raised her hands and gave Hiro the weapon she was using. As Hiro touched it, it started becoming more real; instead of it being a silhouette, it was a real single shot musket made of metal. Mami got near Hiro and he could almost see her smile. She vanished as soon as he blinked, but the gun was still at his hand.

Raiden started being offensive. He jumped backwards and the spear wielding silhouette attacked. Raiden attacked her weapon with his rod and exploded it into tiny pieces. The sword wielding silhouette was caught off-guard when Raiden hit her back with his rod, exploding the silhouette into darkness.

Hayato kept evading the attacks even quicker than before, afraid he would lose a limb. When he found an opening, he picked the silhouette's arm and tossed her backwards. As she fell, Hayato gathered more magic in his fist. Once the silhouette started getting up, Hayato hit the back of her head with enough strength to destroy China's wall. The silhouette dissipated.

Hiro used the weapon Mami gave him and shot at Walpurgisnacth face, but the bullet was basically nothing. Hiro tossed the musket aside and rushed with his scythe against the giant witch.

Raiden had an idea while he watched the silhouettes he defeated hold their hands and dissipate. He started running towards Hayato, which was fist pumping the air while Raiden arrived.

Raiden: Hayato! Throw me in the witch!

Hayato: Wait, what?

Hiro kept slashing every centimeter of the giant witch, but it only scratched her powerful skin. As he sighed, he sought Raiden being tossed and spinning his electric rod. As he hit the witch, the electric explosion made a crack on the witch's beautiful dress.

Homura: Takashi, is it?

Takashi had a sleeping Kyubey on his left shoulder and he got surprised by the long haired girl calling his name. He got up and gulped nervously.

Takashi: Yes! What can I help with?

Homura: At the moment, nothing. Mind coming with me?

Homura took Takashi out of the shelter and the powerful winds made him feel cold. He was astonished by the pure strenght of the howling winds and got mesmerized by the circus freaks he was seeing.

Homura: Some things are unable to be changed by fate, while others can. This witch is something that cannot be changed.

Takashi looked at Homura's eyes and they were filling with water.

Homura: The salvation of my loved one is something that could be changed, thanks to Hiro.

Takashi rolled his eyes. Homura noticed and shaked his head.

Hiro got proud by his students working together and quickly lept to get near the witch and keep attacking. Raiden was already on the way, pumped by the powerful blow he delivered on the witch. However, the witch was accumulating fire energy to throw at Raiden, who was distracted. Hiro sought what was happening and when he had support, he jumped in Raiden's direction. The huge ball of fire hit Hiro and both Raiden and Hayato were in shock, getting angry at what happened.

Raiden: That damn witch...

Hayato: We'll avenge you Hiro!

Takashi was also in shock at the huge ball of fire that hit Hiro. He looked angrily at Homura.

Takashi: You are a magical girl! Go help them!

Homura silently tilted her head and brushed her hair with her hand.

Homura: First of all, Hiro said they could win without me. And second, if you are so triggered by what's happening, why don't you become a magical girl?

Takashi fell silent and Kyubey woke up just at the idea of a new magical girl appearing.

Hiro was at the bridge, his body covered in burns and pain. He painfully kept smiling and picked a card from his deck with an angelic Kyubeyvin the sky with a trumpet in his mouth, while on the ground there was Mami and Hiro holding hands.

Hiro: Major arca...

Even speaking was painful, as he coughed blood just trying to use a card. He kept smiling and raised his card one more time.

Hiro: Major arcana, judgement.

Hiro's body was covered in light and the burns from the giant ball of fire vanished, but his pain still remained. The light finished scanning Hiro's body and left it, becoming a giant ball of light that traveled the skies in Hayato's direction.

Hayato quickly passed by Hiro's location and sought the beam of light heading to him. He received it and noticed Hiro's magic signature weaker than he ever felt. However, he also felt his fists stronger than ever.

Raiden rose his rod to the sky and a lightning fell on it. He quickly spun it and when the witch was near him, he attacked downwards, making an explosion even bigger and destroying much more from the witch's body.

Raiden: Divine lightning bolt!

As Hayato got closer, his downwards speed towards the witch got faster and his fists had a thirst for witch blood. He punched and realised the punch he hit the silhouette he was fighting was nothing compared to this big boy.

Hayato: Retribution punch!

The witch's laughter started ceasing as it began to dissipate. Homura was astonished by seeing the death of the thing that made her go back in time so constantly.

Homura: They did it... Hiro did it!

Takashi was shocked as he sought the minions being evaporated as so did the witch. Homura was crying tears of joy. Her quest has finally ended. Takashi ran towards Hiro's body as Homura went inside, for she knew she could not be outside anymore.

Raiden and Hayato arrived at Hiro's body. He was still alive, because he was smiling. He smiled even more when he sought his pupils near him. When Takashi came, he picked a card from his tarot deck. He inspected it and knew it was the right one.

Hiro: We...did it.

Hayato: We could not have won without you.

Raiden: You guided us till this moment!

Hayato came near Hiro and hugged him. Hiro felt something on Hayato's chest and he smiled as the hug ended.

Hiro: It seems I'm not the only one here that accepted his womanhood.

Hayato: I was going to talk about it...

Hiro: Something funny... I never felt so protected and alive in my entire life until I became a magical girl. I've felt a powerful feminine energy coming through my body since my wish; and as Kyubey said on the day that I became a magical girl, he wanted to deal with girls only. I mean, it was never a problem for me. Deep inside, that's what I wanted.

Hiro smiled deeply and Takashi was scratching the back of his head.

Takashi: So, now what?

Raiden and Hayato looked at Takashi with loathe in their eyes. He had done nothing to help and was there being arrogant to their savior.

Raiden: Hayato, hold me.

Hayato: No, hold me as I punch this ungrateful bastard.

Hiro: Stop.

The trio suddenly felt cold. Hiro's voice was not his usual happy self. He was serious, even if he still had an smile on his face.

Hiro: I need to do one last thing. So, this is what will happen now Takashi. Major arcana, temperance.

* * *

Oh, sorry about that! Looks like there was a flash of light in your screen. Is the resolution still okay? Good.

Apparently, this flash of light happened to everyone across the globe. Hayato and Raiden were not upset anymore with Takashi, and Takashi was not scared anymore. The trio felt a wave of happiness never experienced before. Pure, unadultered happiness.

No one noticed, not even you, reader, because of the flash of light, but there was a vase in front of Hiro and one above him. Hiro summoned his soul gem and put it inside the vase near him. All of the light flashes were being accumulated in the vase in the sky as energy and once it filled completely, the vase turned and all that was inside him was being put inside the vase where Hiro's soul gem was.

Madoka noticed Homura going back near her and she hugged her. It was the most pure hug one could ever receive.

Madoka: I'm so happy Homura-chan! I feel so light!

Homura: Me too, Madoka. I finally feel light.

The trio looked at Hiro and noticed he kept his smile plastered on his face. However, Hayato noticed something. Disguised in the energy dropping from the top vase to the bottom one, he could see a sillhouette. He could not clearly understand, but he could see a skeletal hand and a dark purple robe. Once he noticed the skeletan hand was practically covering Hiro, he looked at his friend and the unthinkable happened.

His smile disappeared.

Hiro's smile was gone.

As the vase got filled, Hiro's soul gem absorbed every ounce of the flash liquid and Hiro kept screaming in pain. His soul gem was as dark as a blackhole. No quantity of gried seeds could make that soul gem go back to its original state. And that's what Hiro intended.

Hiro: Today, we killed the worst witch there ever was.

Hayato: Hiro!

Raiden: What are you doing?

Takashi: Kyubey, I have a wish!

Hiro: But now, I apologize. I must meet with my beloved one.

Every single drop of the energy touched Hiro's soul gem, was absorbed by it, and a sudden eruption happened. It was so much energy that Kyubey's eyes could be seen shining. The energy eruption was so massive that it sent Takashi flying. Hayato noticed and lept to save Takashi from hitting a building. Raiden stood where he was, piercing the ground with his weapon to help him stand. The grief seeds that Hiro had in his pocket started flying as well and two of them hit Raiden, which he caught and kept for him. The other three went at Hayato's direction and he got all of them without compromising Takashi's safety.

A massive skeletal hand appeared in the sky and it picked Hiro's body. It toyed with its body for a bit and suddenly a giant crystal ball appeared with a giant Hiro's head inside with constant static eyes. The skeletal being raised his hand to the sky and ripped a giant cloth from it, covering its body with a purple tarot cloth with galaxies drawn on it. Hiro's head screamed in pain and 22 stars descended to the earth, aiming the giant creature's hand.

As it collected each one of the stars, it tossed them in the air, forming a rectangular shape. Each star was transformed into a tarot card and the skeletal being was holding the giant crystal ball on his right hand. His left hand was raised with its back towards the remaining trio. The beast had no head, for the one it needs is on the crystal ball.

**Magna Carta**


	9. Sis puer Magica Takashi

Chapter 9 – Sis puer Magica, Takashi.

Kyubey: Utterly majestic.

Kyubey's eyes were glued to the show in front of him. Takashi took him out of his shoulder and put him on the ground.

Kyubey: Your minds may not comprehend, but Hiro singlehandedly saved the universe. By having the saddest life up until this point…

Hayato remembered how he and Raiden sought Hiro destroyed emotionally at Mami's apartment.

Kyubey: … and topping it off by absorbing all the sadness of this excuse of a planet, he did it! He turned into a witch so powerful it can destroy this giant stone covered in water, but also gave us enough energy to keep the universe expanding. This is the day we've been waiting for so long!

Hayato: Wait, could you repeat that?

Kyubey: About expanding the universe being my primal goal?

Hayato: No, about our planet.

Kyubey: Oh, Hiro became a catastrophic witch. It can destroy the world in three days if not killed immediately.

Takashi: How can that thing be killed? It was born from Hiro! Does it have his skills?

The tarot deck was near what would be the creature's lap. It picked a card, instead of browsing the deck. The card was shown to the world to see and Raiden was doubtful of what harm it could cause.

Hiro: Major arcana, Chariot!

It definitely was Hiro's voice, but it had suffering all over it. He seemed in pain as he said the card's name and as he did so, an armada of horses appeared from the card and started trampling all over the battlefield. Raiden was surprised and he jumped high in the sky, but Pegasus started pouring out of the card as well. Raiden hit one with its rod and it exploded, but it remained alive and kept flying towards him to smash his body.

Raiden: Oh no, please no.

Raiden used his rod to make explosions and send him far from the horses, flying or running. Takashi and Hayato both gulped in anxiety.

Takashi: I have a wish Kyubey.

Kyubey: I feel like this could unearth the universe's balance, but go on.

Takashi: I wish to counter Hiro's magic.

Kyubey: I'll be completely honest, if I gave this power completely to you, everything Hiro had built up until this moment would have been for nothing. Would you be content in having the power scaled down?

Takashi gulped. He had no plan whatsoever in how to counterattack Hiro's attacks without that weirdly specific wish.

Takashi: Hayato, go help Raiden! I'll think about my wish.

Hayato: No need to rush, but please do.

Hayato started jumping when the horses vanished. Raiden felt like a pinball and his arms were aching. He sought Hayato appearing and waved at him. He used a grief seed on his soul gem and he seemed like he rested, but his ache was still there.

Raiden: This cannot be Hiro. Why would he turn into the very same thing that we were fighting?

Hayato: I don't fully comprehend this world; I had Hiro as a guide up until now!

Hayato was feeling somewhat guilty for recognizing the witch as the shape he sought as Hiro absorbed the world's sorrow.

Takashi: Tone it down then. Make me able to counter Hiro's cards but without perfection.

Kyubey's ears touched Takashi's torso and he felt pain as his soul gem was created.

Magna Carta picked one of her cards and raised it. Hiro's head felt pain before reading its name.

Hiro: Major Arcana, the Devil!

A crack opened on the ground and from that singular crack a devilish laughter came. Raiden and Hayato got closer to each other and were anxious of what could have been summoned.

Hayato: This laughter is awfully familiar.

Raiden: Unfortunately I too recognize it.

From the crack emerged a tiny white girl with a red smile and a blue two pronged hennin. She had a blue dress that covered her body entirely. Her smile was definitely familiar.

Raiden: We just defeated her…

Hayato: We can do it again!

Lil' Walpurgis raised her hands and five bolts of fire were summoned. As she rotated, the fire bolts were sent to both Hayato and Raiden. Hayato evaded them quickly and so did Raiden. Lil' Walpurgis then redirected the bolts and they kept evading, but with less skill then before. She kept laughing as some fire bolts scratched the couple.

Raiden: She's toying with us…

Hayato: I'll end her laughter!

Hayato ran towards Walpurgis and punched her, only to have his punch blocked by her small, slim and delicate hand. She continued laughing and Hayato jumped backwards instinctively. Raiden jumped using Hayato and rotated his rod, trying to hit Lil Walpurgis with a downwards attack. She evaded and quickly summoned a fire wave, being a direct hit on Raiden's face. Hayato quickly pulled his friend and blocked the fires with his own body.

Raiden: Why dude?

Hayato: I've realized something.

Hayato had his arms scorched by the witch's power, but he tried punching again. She still defended, however her slim hand felt a greater impact that moved her backwards a bit. Her smile was still on her face, for the strength still was not enough.

Kyubey: I've toned it down a lot. Transform.

Takashi took a deep breath as he touched his soul gem. His body was covered in flames and suddenly rain came and washed his body. It was scorched. From the ashes, a grey kimono emerged and the remaininh ashes flew, forming a silver flute shaped hairpin, locking a black bun of hair. Takashi pierced the ground using his left arm and grabbed something. He pulled and as he pulled, his arm was being covered by grey paint, making a glove. On his hand, there was a rapier with a long edge and a flower shaped hilt. His feet had wooden sandals, the kinds which samurai use.

Lil Walpurgis pushed Hayato away from her and began rotating quickly like a ballerina, granted no one could see her legs. The gusts of wind she was summoning almost sent Hayato flying. Raiden once again pierced the ground with his rod, but now he walked forward doing so. Once he got near enough, he quickly removed his rod from the ground and attacked Lil Walpurgis, making his rod explode in her dress, making a huge crack. Magna Carta put his skeletal hand inside his tarot robe and pulled a sword. The witch stopped a moment and put the sword on its lap, seemingly confused. Hayato noticed that as soon as Raiden stopped Lil Walpurgis' winds.

Hayato: Wait... Hiro used all of those different weapons...

Raiden executed another attack, but Walpurgis evaded it. He also looked at Magna Carta and smiled deeply.

Raiden: If he got used to one, it would make the fight harder!

The witch tossed its gun back inside the gaping hole of infinity that was inside that tarot clot. It picked a mace, but again, didn't knew how to use it.

Raiden and Hayato flanked lil Walpurgis and she jumped above Raiden's rod, but Hayato punched her back. Distracted, Raiden rotated his rod and hit her head with a full force attack, causing an explosion that left her head cracked as if it were made of china. Walpurgis turned to her creator and sought him randomly picking weapons and tossing them back inside his void. She united her hands, as if she were to pray, and stopped laughing as her body began cracking after every attack she sustained, cracking each time more until she collapsed.

Magna Carta noticed there were less warriors on the battlefield and picked a new tarot card. Hiro's head had tears forming on it as it opened its mouth.

Hiro: Major arcana, the lovers!

Two beams of light appeared in front of the card. They started twirling around themselves and flew in the air. As they turned to the ground, their speed increased and they hit the ground with an explosion. The two slightly curved light beams gathered shape and colours and Raiden and Hayato blinked many times thinking they were mistaken. One of the light beams had golden flamenco heels, while the other one had dark male flamenco boots.

The one with golden heels also had a golden strapless dress with dozens of frills all over it. Her tits were a huge support on the dress.

The one with the dark boots had dark tight pants, a white long sleeves shirt, a mask covering only his eyes and a rose in his mouth.

The golden heels girl had long golden hair and her mouth was really near the dark boots guy, which had short golden hair. The guy removed the rose from his mouth and kissed his pair. Both of them smiled and looked at Raiden and Hayato.

Mami Hiro: ¡Olé!

A flamenco couple. Mami had castanets which she quickly clapped and danced to, all while Hiro clapped to the rhythm. Hayato quickly rushed forward and tried punching Mami. Of course she quickly evaded and kicked Hayato's chest without losing the beat. Raiden rushed to aid his friend, but to no avail. No matter how many times he attacked using his rod, Raiden never hit Mami. Hayato tried flanking as they did with Lil Walpurgis but Mami quickly defended using her castanet playing hands, keeping up with both her assailants' speeds.

Takashi: Sorry, I'm kinda late.

Takashi had problems walking with his wooden sandals and rotating his long rapier at the same time. He wanted to make a great entrance, but ended looking like a goof. Mami locked her eyes in Takashi while Hayato tried to punch her and Raiden tried to hit her with his explosive lightning rod. Mami jumped and landed atop Raiden's rod. Distracted, he got kicked in his face so fast he couldn't react. Hayato was surprised by the sheer strenght of her kick and he tried to back off for a bit, but Mami closed one of her castanet in his direction, making Hayato felt binded in place by golden strings. Mami pulled her castanet and Hayato came to her direction.

Hayato: Why did Hiro's magic got a super buff?

She started clapping her castanets directly at Hayato's skin, pinching him so hard blood bubbles were forming on his skin. Magna Carta's magic was so powerful, magical girls could feel its effects on their own lifeless bodies. Mami flamenco'd in Takashi's direction, who was waiting patiently with his rapier next to his face. She kicked and Takashi instinctively evaded and slashed her thigh as he evaded in a swift and beautiful move.

The slash barely hurt her, but Hiro's claps started to feel out of tune. Takashi slashed again and Mami evaded, but Takashi kept his momentum, rotated and slashed again, now making some blood drip from her belly. Mami's face was filled with anger. Her frilled dress moved wildly as she tried kicking or clapping her castanets at Takashi, who evaded everything but was sweating.

Raiden broke the golden strings and Hayato fell to the ground, breathless. He quickly picked his soul gem and it was so darkened it could explode any time soon from the damage he sustained. He quickly picked a grief seed and used it.

Raiden: Just out of plain curiosity...

Raiden picked his soul gem and it was as bad as Hayato's. Raiden picked a grief seed, used it and started admiring Takashi's strenght. He was keeping up with Mami's speed one on one. Hayato, on the other hand, was looking at Hiro's double, which kept clapping in the speed Mami was attacking.

Hayato: We'll just watch? Hiro is there, only watching as well.

Raiden: Both of us couldn't handle Mami. I don't think Hiro would be any less of a threat.

Takashi slashed Mami's arm and she retracted it in pain. She kept trying to attack but Takashi was getting the lead, attacking faster and with more deadliness after each blow. Soon, Mami was on the floor and Hiro kept on clapping with no one to compare the beats to. He picked the rose on his mouth and threw it in the sky, its petals being separated from its body and swinging in the wind. Hiro advanced while still clapping towards Hayato and Raiden. Hayato quickly punched in Hiro's direction, but Hiro evaded sideways, kicking Hayato's stomach without losing rhythm.

Raiden quickly tried attacking, but of course he missed Hiro's quick and slim body. However, Hiro didn't counterattack this time. Raiden attacked again, Hiro ducked. Another attack, this time with a sweet backwards slide. Takashi quickly went at Hiro's direction and Hiro quickly swooped his feet upwards towards Takashi's face, spreading dust all over it, making Takashi tumble on his butt.

Magna Carta picked a new card and Hiro's giant head gulped in anticipation.

Hiro: Major arcana, the stars!

The sky turned pitch black and meteors started falling much faster and in greater quantity than before. If before, with Hiro as a magical girl, there would be a meteor for every time an antivaxxer redeemed itself, now there was a meteor for everytime Homura ran her fingers on her hair. Raiden was terrified by the giant rocks entering earth's gravity. Hayato recovered from the kick he received and quickly lept at Hiro's doppelganger, who was admiring the meteor shower. Hiro quickly evaded and then pulled Hayato by his arms. Hayato used the momentum and punched Hiro's face. Hiro went flying and a space rock landed on him, destroying him.

Hayato: I...I did it... I've bested Hiro!

Takashi: We need to best that huge thing now.

Raiden: Thanks for the help bud. Nice outfit.

Takashi was unconfortable. The silk kimono was almost falling off and he felt he would die inside if it did fell.

A giant meteor came to the trio's position, but all of them jumped at the same time and attacked from their positions, breaking it into many pieces.

Homura was out of the shelter. Madoka was asleep inside of it with her family and Homura was thinking a lot about Hiro's plan. She was terrified when she sought the meteors heading towards the trio .

Homura: Is this what you planned Hiro? Is everything going to be alright?

Takashi was sustaining the damage from the meteors with ease, a polar opposite to the other boys. Everyone was trying to advance towards Magna Carta, but the frequency of the meteors was greater, making them retreat more than they should.

Takashi was really near the witch when he jumped towards it. However, Magna Carta pulled a single shot musket from the hole that was his head using his left hand. Raiden and Hayato were frightened when the witch pointed the gun at Takashi's body. Hayato jumped on Raiden and got himself tossed the front of Takashi. As Magna Carta shot, Hayato received the full impact of the giant projectile. The sheer speed of it was immense and it hurt a lot, but the area it covered was too much to be an actual threat. The projectile sent Hayato flying towards the ground. Takashi was surprised by Hayato's sacrifice and sought Magna Carta picking a new card from his deck with his right hand.

Hiro: Major arcana, Strenght.

Magna Carta tossed the musket in the sky and it multiplied. Dozens, hundreds, thousands of muskets appeared in the sky. Hayato, in the ground, was astonished by the sheer quantity of them. He looked at its soul gem and, as he suspected, it barely got any darker. He would have no problem in enduring the pain, but what about his colleagues?

Magna Carta lowered his left hand and all the muskets fired at the same time. Takashi was still near him and received a shot, but barely felt anything, since now the muskets are made of tarot magic. However, his speed was drastically decreasing. The next shot was near his feet, so he prepared and jumped on the giant bullet. He kept doing this series of small jumps.

Raiden could evade quickly and he kept his rod rotating near his head. Whenever a bullet came too near, he quickly used his rod on it. Even though he felt he was getting tired, he felt it was way smarter that way.

Raiden: Strenght in numbers, eh? You surely are something Hiro. Props to you.

Hayato kept running towards the witch, but receiving the shots made its speed diminish greatly. He persisted in his path until he got near Raiden.

Takashi got close enough to use his sword. He made a quick move and...

Magna Carta roared in pain.

To strike such a magnificient fool is to laugh in God's face.

Takashi was smiling as he landed magnificiently. The tarot cloth covering the witch's body had a cut on it and it was agonizing. Hayato and Raiden got near him and congratulated him as the witch got a card from his tarot deck.

Hiro: No, please dont.

The card was raised in the sky for all to see. Hiro's head could do nothing to stop it.

Hiro: Major arcana, Death.

Plague started spreading quickly. The bridge turned to dust, water became polluted and the air got yellowish. Takashi put himself in front of everyone.

He started playing his flute. The plague that was being spread had arrived on his body and there it stood, without proceeding. Hayato looked on the floor and sought his soul gem, becoming darkened. Hayato used one of his grief seeds on his soul gem so he could keep protecting his allies. The seed was consumed entirely, but the curse would not stop to be spread. Raiden picked one of his grief seeds and waited Takashi's soul gem to deterioate so he would not waste a thing. Raiden used his soul gem as Takashi played beautifully his flute. When the plague ended, Raiden's grief seed was also consumed entirely.

Takashi was breathless. He kneeled on the dead ground in front of him and hyper ventilated to regain oxygen. Raiden kept patting his back and Hayato sought that Magna Carta picked a new card. The drawning had a giant cylindrical building on flames and a Kyubey jumping out of it.

Hiro: Major arcana, the Tower.

The ground started to rumble and it opened itself. A giant tower with countless windows emerged from the crack and it raised far beyond what eyes could see. Hayato gulped, Raiden scratched his chin and Takashi blindly advanced.

Hayato: Are you insane?

Takashi: Why?

Raiden: It's Babel's tower! We can't go in there like this!

Takashi: So you're saying we cannot go there because he admittedly assumes he's a god?

Takashi kept advancing without looking back. Hayato shrugged and Raiden sighed, but in the end both advanced.

As they drew near, an explosion on the wall made a door for them to enter. Takashi, who was leading the way, entered and looked at everything. It was basically a giant rotating staircase made of clay. Hayato got in and then as Raiden stepped in, they've heard a sound of an explosion, but it was weird. The sound came from outside and came closer, but there was no bomb. The flaks made from the creation of the door came back and the sound ended, shutting them. Hayato tried punching the hole in which they came through, but no matter how strong were his fists, nothing happened.

Raiden: That's it...

Hayato: No turning back now, eh?

Takashi: We don't need to turn around.

Takashi rotated to his friends and smiled at them, trying to imitate Hiro. Hayato got freaked out and Raiden respected his try.

Takashi: You guys have the experience and I have the wish, which has the nature of destroying Hiro.

Takashi's face changed abruptly and he kneeled on the floor, crying, desperate. Hayato fell on the floor as well and Raiden kept standing and holding his tears.

Takashi: Why do we have to do this?

Takashi punched the floor and the whole building trembled.

Takashi: Why did we trust you?

Raiden shook his head and a tear fell from his eyes.

Takashi: Why were you so god damn mysterious?

Hayato was silently hiccuping because of his crying.

Takashi: Why did you die alone?

Takashi stopped punching the ground. Hayato got up and both Raiden and Takashi looked at him.

Hayato: This is not Hiro.

Raiden squinted his eyes at Hayato and Takashi slowly got up.

Hayato: I remenber. In one of our sparring sessions, Hiro told me he would never use two specific cards, for their effects could destroy much more than the witch.

* * *

Hiro: The tower and Death.

Hayato tilted his head trying to understand him. Hiro looked at the sky and lots of birds were flying.

Hiro: I've used Death once, when I still didn't knew how to fight properly. Looking back, it was a catastrophic event. And the tower has the same potential. I won't risk casualties on some easy wins.

* * *

Hayato: This thing used both of the cards Hiro himself said he would not use.

Raiden: The way it fights, mercilessly using cards left and right, it's not the strategic mastermind we once knew.

* * *

Raiden was lunging forward in an attempt to strike Hiro, however Hiro quickly parried his weapon using a mace, ran towards his position, grabbed his foot and tossed him on the ground. Hiro appeared in his field of vision afterwards.

Hiro: I know you can be faster Raiden. Show me the thunder!

* * *

Takashi: That thing inside the crystal ball. That head... It doesn't smile.

Takashi looked at the floor and wiped one last tear.

Takashi: Hiro always smiled! He always knew what to do. If that thing truly was Hiro...

Hayato: We would already be dead.

Raiden and Takashi looked at Hayato with a surprised expression. Hayato tried to smile as brightly as Hiro always did, but he felt awkward.

Hayato: We are not Hiro, neither is that thing.

Takashi: It was born from Hiro, but it's just that, an offspring.

Raiden: And a witch nonetheless. And we kill witches.

All of them smiled, reconforting one another. One of them could not wear Hiro's smile, but all of them could try to do so.

Out of the tower, Magna Carta pulled another tarot card, which had two Kyubeys looking at the night sky with a huge moon. Hiro announced it with pain in his soul.

Hiro: Major arcana, the moon.

The trio heard the card being announced and put up their dukes. However, no one appeared. Hayato noticed it first that his legs were getting soaked. He looked down and realised water was rising.

Hayato: Guys, let's move! Now!

Without properly explaining, Hayato started running. Takashi and Raiden looked behind and noticed the water levels rising. Raiden was faster than Takashi, but his running improved quite a lot.

Magna Carta pulled another tarot card without hesitation.

Hiro: Major arcana, the magician.

A ray of light appeared from the card and it entered the tower. Once it found the trio, which was really far away from Magna Carta, it started shapeshifting. Hayato grabbed Takashi's left arm while Raiden grabbed his right one. Both tossed him in the direction of the light ray and he slashed it with a clean, powerful blow, without any chance of retaliation.

Magna Carta grumbled in apparent anger. He picked a card and Hiro sighed in anticipation.

Hiro: Major arcana, the world.

Hayato could feel despair in Hiro's voice. He wondered why. Soon, he didn't need to wonder a thing, because the tower was shaking violently. Magna Carta had a map of the tower in his hands and it was toying with it. As they almost fell, the trio could see a white cloud rearranging itself. It became a magician's tophat. Raiden bursted in laughter.

Takashi: What's so fun?

Raiden: He called the magician! He disappeared in front of our eyes as a magician...would...

Raiden realized the crossroads they were in. How would they tell if something like that was already dead if it was an illusion?

The tophat turned its bottom to the group and spurted thousands of rabbits.

Raiden: Is this the charriot all over again?

Raiden started hitting hare with his rod and they exploded into confetti. Hayato and Takashi also helped killing the rabbits. They could be killed, but should they? The trio noticed the water again flooding their feet and realised it was a distraction.

Hayato: We need to press on further.

Magna Carta pulled a new card from his deck. It had a bright sun and Kyubey was riding the backs of a human with blonde hair and purple clothing.

Hiro: Major arcana, the sun!

The water was getting warmer and the hare that went in started boiling. As the trio tried to proceed, the smell was seducing their stomachs. Outside of the tower, Magna Carta tilted the tower, using the world card he had on his hand, in a way that the group would fall on the boiling water. Raiden acted quickly and stuck his rod on a wall. Hayato grabbed his waist and Takashi grabbed his, but his legs fell on the water.

Raiden: Oh crap!

Raiden tried to pull himself upwards, but they were too heavy.

Takashi: I'm okay!

Takashi, different from the rabbits, was feeling confortable in the boiling water, for it was not boiling his legs. The water was lukewarm to him. Suddenly, Takashi pulled Hayato and pushed quickly, gaining momentum and falling on the water.

Hayato: Takashi!

Raiden: Maybe now I'll be able to move forward. Hang on, Hayato!

Raiden could pull and try to jump way easily, since Takashi was at the water.

Speaking of which, he was swimming downwards, remenbering the moment he punched the floor of the tower and it trembled. He reached the bottom and punched a wall, making the tower tremble. Takashi punched again, with his movements slowed due to being on water, and felt a crack being formed. Takashi punched again and a huge hole opened itself, making the water flow out of it.

Magna Carta noticed what was happening and put the tower down using the map. He released the map from his hand and materialized a copy of the moon, only to destroy it with a gun shot.

Takashi noticed the water stopped rising from nowhere. The tower could be climbed again and so he did, running to where his friends were.

Raiden and Hayato were already beating, tackling, damaging the magician's hat and it was wrinkled on the floor by the time Takashi arrived. Both were tired when his friend talked to them.

Takashi: No more water to bother us. It's still kinda hot, ain't it?

Hayato: Kinda?

Raiden was panting and Hayato was trying to keep it cool. They kept advancing slowly this time.

Magna Carta took a card from his deck and Hiro, as always, announced it. The card depicted Kyubey as a member of the clerge, with a jeweled mitre on his head and atop a golden throne, licking his paw.

Hiro: Major arcana, the hierophant.

Hiro never used this card before, as it was always faster to use the temperance. Nothing happened for a bit, but inside the tower, things were strange.

Hayato got dizzy and almost fainted, but Raiden was close to him and supported him. Hayato got up and turned to his friends.

Hayato: Thanks bud! Say, how 'bout we go hang out sometime?

Raiden: Well, after we're done with the witch...

Hayato: Ah, no! I mean, we could not even survive! Let's just give up and preserve our lifes.

Raiden: Hayato, we have a duty to perform.

Hayato: Please, take a look at my soul gem.

Hayato put his hand near his face and they realised: His eyes were as black as his soul gem was. Takashi advanced towards Hayato's position and sighed.

Hayato: I have no conditions to fight! And I bet you are not in your best shape as well.

Raiden summoned his soul gem and it was fine, a lot of red and a little bit blackened, but not as bad as Hayato's.

Raiden: Just use a grief seed and its ok!

Hayato opened his mouth, but Takashi slapped his face using his left hand. Hayato got knocked on the floor, along with his soul gem. Luckily, it didn't shatter. Hayato's black eyes were gone. Hayato kept caressing his face and Raiden used one of his grief seeds on Hayato's soul gem and it was green as it was supposed to be.

Magna Carta could be heard laughing as he picked a new card.

Hiro: Major arcana, the hanged man.

Takashi apparently was the only one that heard what the card was. His eyes started tearing up.

Hayato: Man, I needed that. Thanks Takashi!

Takashi: I'm so terribly sorry!

Takashi bowed before his friends so fast he hit his forehead at the floor, making the whole tower tremble.

Hayato: I'm fine, you snapped me out of the magic.

Takashi: No! It's not fine! I sincerely apologize for disrespecting you!

Takashi's eyes became a waterfall of tears as he was apologizing. Raiden tried approaching him and patted his back.

Raiden: Ay buddy, how are ya?

Takashi: Feeling like an awful friend! How else should I feel?

Takashi quickly summoned his rapier in his left hand and kneeled on the floor. Raiden got spooked by his sudden actions, but Hayato recognized what he was doing.

Takashi: All I do is yell, complain, not do my part! Hiro is dead because of me! I disrespected him!

Takashi looked at the shiny blade of his weapon. It was stunningly beautiful.

Takashi: I disrespected him for long enough...

Takashi summoned his soul gem on his right hand and glanced another time at his friends.

Takashi: I'm gonna apologize in person.

Takashi yelled and Hayato grabbed his left arm quickly. Takashi almost impaled his own soul gem out of grief. Raiden understood what was going on and hit Takashi's left hand with his rod, taking his weapon off his hand. Takashi screamed in pain and Magna Carta could be heard laughing, his laughter echoing throughout the country.

Hayato: Could you please stop doing this?

Takashi: Why do you two still bother with me?

Raiden: You're part of our team.

Takashi: This could be solved if you just let me finish my existence.

Hayato: Deja vu...

Hayato looked deeply inside Takashi's eyes and sadly waddled his head.

Hayato: Sorry bud.

Hayato headbutted Takashi's nose, knocking him over. Raiden was completely creeped out at Hayato, but his eyes were completely normal.

Raiden: What are you doing?

Hayato: The same he did to me. Maybe this will snap him out of it.

Takashi was unconscious for a while. Hayato took him and was carrying Takashi on his back. Raiden was getting tired of walking and simply sat on the floor.

Raiden: Can we take some moments to breath?

Hayato: Oh, sure.

Hayato also stopped and sat on the floor calmly, taking care not to drop Takashi hastily. Takashi was laid at the floor with delicacy. Raiden was almost breathless due to the rarefaction of oxygen. Hayato was also struggling, but not as bad as Raiden was. Takashi could be felt waking up slowly.

Magna Carta pulled the new tarot card and extended it to the heavens.

Hiro: Major arcana, justice.

Raiden apparently was the only one who heard the card being called. What he didn't noticed was the three light beams entering the hot tower. As Takashi stood up and cracked his back, he sought the three light balls transforming.

Hayato: Why can't we rest for a tiny bit?

As Hayato got up, he defended himself against a jab. Raiden got surprised but quickly looked at the rod that was about to hit him. He quickly rose his own rod and defended, still making the explosion it usually creates.

Takashi: So, copies?

Takashi?: Precisely.

Takashi and his own copy were talking instead of fighting, analyzing each other.

Takashi?: Unfortunately, I'm the only one in disadvantage.

Takashi: But the copies are equal in appearence. Even if I destroy your face, I wouldn't be able to help my friends.

Takashi's copy laughed histerically. He got frightened for a moment and the next moment it was lunging at him. The real Takashi ducked and pierced the fake one's chest, making it perish semi instantly. Hayato was punching his copy and it was blocking punches afterwards. Their speed was the same, the strenght in each punch and where they would apply the strenght was always the same.

Raiden allowed his opponent to attack and dashed forward, counterattacking his opponent's legs. The thunderous explosion sent his adversary flying, hit a wall and disappear. Hayato allowed his opponent to hit several punches on his body, each leaving a different mark on him. After his opponent became tired, Hayato closed his hand with so much anger, his own nails scratched him.

Hayato: Can I attack now?

Hayato thrusted a punch so absudrly powerful, the whole tower trembled when his copy hit the wall. Magna Carta pulled the last card in his deck and showed it to the world. In it, Kyubey had a jeweled hat, he was sitting straight in a throne and his fur was blue.

Hiro: Major arcana, high priestess.

What was once hidden and occult shall surface. Every one of the trio heard the card being called, but they kept advancing. Once they've reached the tower's rooftop, they could see Magna Carta so close, yet still so far.

Hayato: Então, como prosseguiremos?

Takashi: Oh, so this is the tower's gimmick...

Raiden: No entiendo lo que hablan.

Takashi put his weapon on the ground and walked forward, pointing at both Hayato and Raiden.

Hayato: Eu tenho algo na cara?

Raiden: Si, soy yo.

Takashi sighed and suddenly felt dizzy. He summoned his soul gem and it was shining with the colors of the rainbow. Raiden and Hayato did the same and they were all shining like Takashi's.

Hayato: O que era pra ser isso?

Takashi: What the hell is this?

Raiden opened his mouth, but was sucked inside his own soul gem. The same happened to Takashi and Hayato, making their soul gems disappear.

Raiden found itself in a pitch black labyrinth. He could barely see a meter away from his position.

Raiden: Hello?

He called, but no answer was given. He looked at the sky and could almost tell the clouds were moving towards his position.

**Nyarla**

* * *

Hayato was inside a dark castle. The brick walls seemed to be covered in human flesh. Every step that Hayato took, had the sound of damp blood, the smell suggesting that it was hours old.

Hayato: Is there anyone here?

Why would anyone answer? However, a door could be heard opening at the end of the corridor.

**Arlatho**

* * *

Takashi was at a shrine. There were petrified bodies in some random locations, some looking at the roof of the porcelain building, some were horrified while looking at their hands or feets. There was a altar in the middle of the building, with some blood on it. It was a little fresh. Takashi picked his rapier and pierced his index finger and let it drip on the altar.

Takashi: I feel like this is the stupidest thing I could do, but I have to do something.

The ground began to shake and the roof of the altar began to crumble. As it was being torn from existence, a visage appeared.

**Hothep**

* * *

Raiden started evading the acid downpour that was following him. No matter how fast he could run, it would always catch up on him. The pink clouds had a bright red, devilish smile on them, and whenever Raiden would be hit by its acid rain, it would start laughing. Raiden tried wacking the cloud, but his rod would simply pass through it without nothing happening.

Raiden: How can I touch something unable to be touched? This is the worst!

* * *

Hayato: This is the best!

Hayato was sweaty, but happy somehow. He was facing an orange coffin with pink frills. It had dozens of hands which could be extended by his smoke-like arms. The arms tried to grab him and he could pull each one of them from the coffin, but another one would always appear.

* * *

Takashi: What are you?

It was a human-looking being, some could say. They would be atrociously wrong, though. Takashi had to hold himself not to puke at the visage.

Hothep: Well, your witch.

Takashi: This must be an illusion created by the high priestess card...

Takashi's witch extended its appendage and slapped Takashi's weapon out of his hand. He could feel pain in his unnarmed hand.

Hothep: You were saying?

Takashi was surprised by the thing's strenght, almost rivaling Hiro's. The stench could drive anyone insane, and probably would. He could feel his head spinning, his heart pumping blood and the air entering his nostrils and going to his lungs. Did I make you breathe manually? Sorry.

Takashi ran for his rapier, while still avoiding appendages that could easily crack his bones.

* * *

Raiden broke his rod using his knee and tossed it to the cloud. It was rotating wildly as he jumped in the air.

* * *

Hayato was almost breathless. He could feel each hand punching his arms and tiring him more and more each second. As the coffin opened, he could see it was in fact an iron maiden, filled with spikes inside its cute metallic body. He felt as if he was being pushed towards the insides of the iron maiden. Hayato accepted his fate.

* * *

Takashi slashed and pierced, but his attacks were almost useless. He would either miss entirely, seeing an illusion, or hit its jelly-like body. Takashi could not trust his eyes anymore.

Hothep: Have you accepted that I am you?

Takashi: You can't be me! I'm me!

Hothep: Both things are one and the same.

Takashi could feel his head spinning. He could hear laughter, when there was none. He could see the witch had two arms, each having a mask with a blank expression on them. As he looked on its chest, a mistake he should not have done, he sought three masks on his chest. One had green locks, the other had short red hair and the third one had a bun. They were forming a triangle. Takashi fell on the floor.

Takashi: No...

Hothep: Do you remenber your life after going to Mitakihara high?

Takashi: Well, I... My father died...

Hothep: In a beach, burning because of a lightning bolt?

Takashi was speechless, sweaty and confused. Somehow, he knew nothing about his past.

Hothep: You are but a part of a three pieced collective conscience. Each one representing something.

* * *

Hayato could feel the pain and his blood dripping for each needle that was piercing his body.

Hayato: Not yet.

* * *

Raiden jumped in the air. He felt the toxic gases that composed the cloud and started coughing. He could see the cracked rod piece he threw.

Raiden: Not yet.

* * *

Takashi: This doesn't make any sense. You are just trying to destabilize me.

Hothep: Perhaps.

Takashi stood on his feet and started breathing quickly, almost out of air. He could feel his arms tingling as he held his weapon harder. His head was as heavy as the burden he felt Hiro had to endure. Hiro sacrificed himself in order for the universe to be free of whatever Kyubey said. He sacrificed his great health.

But, most importantly.

He sacrificed his smile so that others could smile without worries.

He accepted his fate as soon as it was laid on him.

Takashi shook his head. He was feeling light again: the speech was part of the witch's magic, and the witch was part of Hiro's magic. Takashi's magic was supposed to counter it, but since it was countering itself, he felt weaker.

Takashi: You may be my witch, this I can get behind.

Hothep extended its tentacle-like appendage, but Takashi blocked it, chopping some of it off. He could smile. Barely, but he could.

Takashi: Since you are a witch, my magic shouldn't work as much.

Hothep stick his tentacle on the ground, forming spikes on the floor that would chase Takashi. Would, because when they came near him, he started chopping the sticky and pointy appendages.

Takashi: However, you are a witch born from Hiro's magic.

Hothep: You are both correct and mistaken.

Takashi started running towards his opponent as it was recovering its tentacles. It revealed its face, which was hidden in pure darkness, to Takashi. His arm started petrifying and it started spreading slowly to the remainder of Takashi's body.

Hothep: I may have been brought to fight you because of Hiro's magic, but I, and every other witch in existence, reside inside your own soul gem. If I kill you here, I won't be able to curse the world. Its counterproductive.

Takashi started slapping his arm and when he did, the petrifying effect slowed a bit.

Hothep: However, if you defeat me, exit this place, and become me in the future, then I woule be much stronger. This is the nature of the wise witch.

Takashi smashed his arm on the ground, breaking its stone cover. Sweaty, he looked at his witch while catching his breath.

Takashi: So, because I was at the sideline watching everything and planning how things could go, my witch is a smart one? By this logic, Hayato's witch should be overprotective or, at least, overwhelming.

* * *

Overwhelmed by the metal needles, feeling pain in each centimeter of his body, Hayato knew he could unleash all of his strenght. Quickly punching the roof and walls of the witch, he could pierce its body with his fists with ease. After a dozen punches, he escaped from inside the witch. As he looked back, he sought the hands disintegrating and something appear from the witch. As he started messing with the floor, he was shocked. Sweating, Hayato was almost crying.

* * *

Takashi: And again, by this logic, Raiden's witch should be either a surprise or something obvious, since his power was obvious to begin with.

* * *

Raiden: Since there's nothing for me to hit, I'll create something to hit.

After this thought process, mister obvious hit the cracked rod piece and the blast made the witch-cloud-thing disappear, dissipating so much it could not recover. From the sky, something fell on the ground. It was maybe 10, almost 20 meters in the air. When the thing, too small to notice what it was, hit the ground, Raiden felt a back pain. When Raiden reached the thing, its red shine was undoubtedly familiar.

* * *

Takashi: You may be my witch, but it means I must kill you. Nothing more, nothing less.

Takashi had willpower in his voice. He pulled his rapier and moved it in circles in front of his face. The witch was suddenly silent. As Takashi slashed, the witch's appendages fell on the bright, pristine shrine floor. Once it started disappearing, Takashi started thinking to himself.

Takashi: Probably, my soul gem will emerge from its body.

Lo and behold, as the witch faded into nothingness, a soul gem appeared from where it was. Takashi picked it and blew the remaining dust from it. Takashi started teleporting out of the witch's labyrinth. As he exited the labyrinth, he sought Hayato laughing in despair and Raiden immobilized by sheer fear.

Hayato: Good God, how am I that powerful?

Raiden: Could you kindly stop, kind sir?

Raiden, with his sweaty and afraid body, hugged Takashi as soon as he sought him. Hayato sought Takashi, but kept walking in circles while biting his right index finger.

Takashi: So, we are going to destroy that thing, right?

Hayato: Wow, now I can understand you.

Raiden: Finally! I was going insane!

Takashi scratched his chin.

Takashi: You guys weren't...

Raiden: No, we were trying to.

Hayato: Of course, language swap, Babel tower, all that usual bullshit.

Takashi could see a bridge between them and Magna Carta. Takashi looked at both of his friends' hands and could see they were bleeding. Then, he looked at the ground and could notice it was somehow dug, with poor quality tools, such as hands.

Hayato: That thing stopped attacking.

Raiden: I think his cards are over. We want you to do the final blow, since you were the only one who could hurt it.

Takashi took a deep breath and gulped. Looking at his rapier, he smiled a bit. Looking at his friends going crazy, he got terrified. He turned around, looked at the low quality bridge and started running. The bridge collapsed when Takashi was quite far from the tower, forcing him to jump to attack Magna Carta. The crystal ball rotated a little as Takashi's arm streched as much as humanly possible in order to reach Magna Carta. The giant Hiro head smiled briefly as Takashi slashed Magna's clothing. Hiro could feel his time had finally come. He could feel punches and explosions and when he opened his eyes, he could see clearly Raiden and Hayato also ganging on his witch form. He raised them well.

Every punch had Hayato's retribution.

Every explosion had Raiden's happiness.

And every slash had Takashi's understanding of his sacrifice.

As Hiro faded to dust, his mind stopped working. For once, he could not see the future, the present, or anything at all. He stopped feeling punches, slashes or explosions. All he could feel, was Mami's delicate touch as they danced in the afterlife.

Raiden was crying while he kept using his rod to explode the ground. Hayato tried to hold him, but to no avail. Takashi summoned his own soul gem and called for everyone's attention.

Takashi: You have seen what I have sought, am I correct?

Hayato listened with precision, while Raiden kept crying like a child spanked by its own father figure. Hayato's tears were falling as he understood what Takashi said.

Hayato: Those things.

Raiden: Those things don't matter! Hiro is dead! We killed his smile!

Takashi: And we'll be even worse if we become what we should become.

Raiden: He...he...Hiro, they used themselves in favor of mankind! What are you suggesting we should do?

Takashi kneeled on the floor and smashed his own soul gem against the concrete floor. It left a small crack on it, but Takashi screamed in pain and despair. Raiden got up and Hayato ran towards his laid body.

Hayato: Are you insane? What are you trying to accomplish?

Takashi could not answer. Hayato put his own hand in Takashi's mouth and he bit, almost tearing his friend's hand from his body. The pain was dissipating and Takashi could talk again.

Takashi: First of all, I apologize.

Hayato: It's all good.

The teeth marks would disappear soon, Hayato knew.

Takashi: Those things are us.

Raiden: So what? Hiro knew he would turn into that hideous creature!

Hayato: He had a backup plan. He knew he would become that extremely powerful witch, so he made us become magical girls. He trained us.

Raiden: Every single time we talked... Did he had everything planned?

Hayato: Not exactly planned, but foretold.

Hayato was still looking at the teeth marks on his hand. A teardrop fell from his eyes.

Hayato: Now, the world, no, the universe does not need any magical girls.

Takashi: Kyubey left after I made my wish. To where, I fear I don't know. The point being: if we live, we may become those creatures like Hiro did.

Raiden: There will be no more magical girls...

Takashi: No one to stop us.

Hayato: We could curse the world in its entirety.

Takashi summoned his soul gem to appear on his hand again. He moved his hand to the air, but paused.

Takashi: We need to do this.

Hayato summoned his own soul gem and Raiden, while still having tears in his eyes, summoned his. All three magical girls took a simmultaneous deep breath and smashed their soul gems in the ground, leaving tiny, pathetic scratches, but leaving them screaming in agony.

Takashi could feel Hiro's protection when he left him out of missions. Takashi bashed his soul gem to the ground.

Hayato still heard Hiro's voice on his head, aproving of his development. Hayato bashed his soul gem to the ground.

Raiden could feel joy whenever he found a grief seed that could help in Hiro's ultimate witch hunt. Raiden bashed his soul gem to the ground.

Homura, ignoring Hiro's warnings, went to Magna Carta's apparition site. She could see the suicide ritual with front row seats. She thanked Hiro for the life she now had.

Takashi somehow noticed Hiro's last smile was towards him.

Raiden knew that goldilocks would be a perfect pair for Hiro.

Hayato felt his mission was accomplished. He finally made his with come true.

The trio bashed their soul gems to the ground.


End file.
